Collection of One Shots
by LadyTeefStrife
Summary: This is LadyTeefStrife's first collection of one-shots. Cloti and some Zerith with crazy conversations with Cloud, Tifa, and some more in the A/Ns
1. Early but Late

**A/N:** This is a one-shots collection for Amaranthos and all the reviewers and readers.

Soo, here's the first one!

The second chap is an author's note. Read it please!

LadyTeefStrife: *takes breath* "KOUDELKA!!"

Koudelka: "Forget it! Who do you think I am? I won't do it again."

LadyTeefStrife: *shrug* "Okay. Teef!!"

Tifa: "What is it?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Koudelka don't wanna do it." *pout*

Tifa: "Shall I...-"

LadyTeefStrife: "-No, don't worry, I just wanted you to be here, you can call Cloud if you want. **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this!**"

* * *

**To:** fantasydreamer94

**Prompt:** "Early but late" AND "Late but early" (the last to lighten the mood)

**Title**: Early but Late

**Total Words**: 951

_"Cloud? Are you okay?"_

_Cloud looked at Tifa. Everything was going to be okay. __No mad-man, no meteor, no crisis. __Just Tifa. He was dazed looking the jewellery of the shop. So much gold, diamonds... But Cloud didn't want that. Tifa deserved better, and Cloud was making her the perfect ring._

_"Cloud? Don't you think is a little too early to ask her to marry you?" Nanaki and Vincent were the only ones who knew Cloud intentions. He was going to ask her for her birthday, just a week later._

_"Have you even told her you love her yet?" Vincent's low voice filled Shinra's laboratory. He was going to make a perfect ring that shows that they are one. Cloud's blood contains Mako, and condensed Mako turns into materia. He was going to make a ring of materia from his own blood, and, as blood is red, the materia would contain: Cloud's memories -the ones she helped him to remember-, red colour -Tifa's colour- and a inscription inside._

_"No. I'll do it then."_

_"It's too early! She'll think it's a joke!" Cloud didn't expect Yuffie would understand him, but he needed someone to get the measurements for the ring._

_"You'll do it?"_

_"Of course I'll do it!"_

"Too late... " The medic said looking at Cloud.

_"Tifa, I'm home." Cloud entered the bar only to find it empty. The kids were with Nanaki and Vincent, but Tifa was supposed to be home. Today was the day. Cloud would tell Tifa how he feels, how much he loves her, how much he needs her. Cloud searched into the living room, the kitchen, the garage and the second floor, but no luck. No Tifa, only a note._

_Cloud, I went to the church, _

_don't worry. I'll be home early._

_--Tifa._

_Cloud went to the church looking for Tifa and a strange smell greeted him. Cloud froze. 'That smell...?' As he stepped inside, Cloud sank to his knees. '... No'_

_Tifa was there curled in the floor, one of her hands in her side. But what froze Cloud was the pool of blood in the floor. Cloud was acting by instinct. His brain wasn't able to do more than keep his own body functioning. Cloud reached her and with a trembling hand shaked her gently, when she didn't respond, he shaked her again._

_"... C- Cloud...? " She sounded so small and fragile. Cloud reached for her and put her in his arms. She had a very nasty looking wound in her side and a lot of bruises. He moved her with the most careful movements to his chest so he could look her back and there was another wound. It looked like some beast has bitten her in the waist._

_"Tifa, I- I'll take you to the hospital. H- Hold on! I- I have so much to tell you!"_

_Tifa smiled at Cloud "You're here... I knew you'd come." Tifa closed her eyes._

_"Tifa! No! Hold on!" Cloud was shaking her and standing up with her in his arms. She opened her eyes._

_"... It's okay, Cloud. I... "_

_"Don't talk! It's okay, you can talk later, when-" Tifa locked her gaze with Cloud's._

_"-No. I... I- Thank you... Cloud." Tifa closed her eyes again. Cloud kept staring at her closed eyelids._

_"I... I love you too... Tifa." Cloud carried her to Fenrir and put her in front of him._

"I'm sorry, her injuries were too several. And the loss of blood... " Cloud didn't listen anything more. He went inside the room and there she was. Her skin was almost white and was covered by blood, bruises and bandages. Cloud kept staring at her lifeless form. He put the ring in her finger.

_I'm here. I promise._

His eyes were empty, and he whispered to her: "The first time I wanted to do something early, I get there late."

* * *

Late but Early

"You're late, Cloud"

"Sorry, Fenrir broke. Too late?"

"The movie isn't even started!"

* * *

**A/N**: XD The last bit is a little absurd, but I like it!

Tifa: "You killed me!"

LadyTeefStrife: "No I do not." *whistle* (It was some beast)

Tifa: "Don't use that with me! You are cruel!"

LadyTeefStrife: "I know. That's why we have the "Late but Early" part. So the readers won't kill me. (At least not yet...)"

Cloud: "Why I'm always the one who suffers?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Don't you think Tifa has suffered enough? Nibelheim, clerith fans, you and your emoness (sometimes)... "

Cloud: "So. It's payback?"

LadyTeefStrife: "You can call it that. Now." *sing-song* "Who wants a cookie?"

Koudelka: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife** **doesn't owns anything.** The cookie."

LadyTeefStrife: "Huh?"

Koudelka: "I'm hungry. And Zack has eaten all that was in the fridge. Cookie, now-"

Zack: *chew* "-R&R! Love it? Hate it?" *chew* "Now is your chance say what you think!" *chew* "And long reviews fill's our fridge! -"

LadyTeefStrife: "-And Flames are used to warm me! (and the reviewers! Are you all okay? The heat just broke, but we have hot chocolate!)"

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks for reading! As always, cookies and bows for reviewers!" ^.^

cloti is happiness!!


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: **Any request? I'll be glad to try to write something you want.

I have created a forum. It's "Hardcore cloti fans: Here's paradise" (or something like that?) It's for cloti fans and HARDCORE game/cloti fans like myself.

Thanks to:

**Amaranthos: **Your reviews are... wow... I- I... I'm speechless. I really don't deserve so much! I would be honoured to be called your friend. Visit the forum, or say something there, please! Even a "hi" is enough! You are the best!! You are soo kind! And I repeat; you can use any of my prompts or anything you want! I suppose you already know I can't respond private messages normally, but when I can I'll try to tell you something, and I'll make you a fic! If you have any request, just ask! "Your desire is my command" ^.^BTW: For you it was midnight, but for me it was five in the morning or so. After that reviews I was so over-joyed I couldn't sleep! And if you leave some Cloud for me (the rest is for Tifa), you can have "your mad-man" all for you! ^.^ And I don't have any friend out of Spain! (heck, I don't think I have much "friends" inside either...) SO, as I said, I would be honoured to be your friend.

**fantasydreamer94:** I'm glad you like it! After all, Flowers with Meaning was for you. 'Pieces of life' is good! And you used my requests! How can I be happier? I hope you like your challenge "late but early AND early but late" Sorry if you don't like tragedy, but when I read your challenge, it propped in my mind. ^.^

**TiffanyLockheart:** Really, thanks for that message. I know my response was quite strange (my father was at my side, he don't understand a thing, but I can't write of that type of thing in front of him, right? wow that sounded bad...) That's why Flowers with Meaning was for you too. And thanks for the reviews too!!

**Toriga-Okami: **Yeah, I have reviewed. Thanks for reviewing!! I still can't believe someone like my fics! And I'll make the fics about the prompts, what reviewers want, reviewers get. More cookies for you! ;)

**kitsune13: **wow, thanks! I can't believe you like it! Your stories are so good! Well, if you have been in my profile you'll know "25 cloti prompts" was for you. BTW: Hmmm... The 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 prompts ARE connected. I'll make a fic about them. And 18 and 19 belong together; in my profile I explain I love moon-sun references.

**kellycpy:** Anonymous huh? Yay! I'm too sometimes!! (always LadyTeefStrife!) My Internet and my PSP sometimes are against me... *glares at the psp* But... I love HER anyways. *embraces the psp* Here's the list you wanted. I don't remember the titles, so I'll tell you from were comes my inspiration. 1- a fic were Cloud licks Tifa fingers, 2- a official book were Nomura(?) says Cloud and Tifa must end up together and living in Nibelheim, 3- It's really cold here! 4- a fic were Tifa must kiss frog-Cloud, 5- Kingdom Hearts, 6- that was random *sweat drop* 7- What happens when Tifa stops smiling? 8- As you said, a fic, AND the original game... 9- Yoshitaka-Amano-Tifa's clothes are red. 10- a fic were CLOUD is the one who needs transportation. 11- They both have earrings... 12- a poem fic were the kids see Tifa tied by Cloud. 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17- a future fic. 18 and 19- read my profile. 20- when I think of Tifa, I think of piano music. When I listen piano music, I remember Tifa. 21- game, Mideel, Lifestream. 22- In AC she doesn't touch Cloud. 23- Random, my aunt said "travel" and it just popped in my mind. 24- well... It's true... 25- Tifa's smile. When I see it, I think of love. (Arrgg!! that's so fluffy!! well, I love cloti fluff...)

If someone who reviewed is not here, sorry, I'll put your dedicated response in my next "pack" of fics. Promise.


	3. It's Tifa's fault

**A/N:** After that A/N, 4 one shots!

LadyTeefStrife: "Koudelka... " *sing-song* "You know you want to do it..."

Zack: "Koudelka has left."

LadyTeefStrife: "WHAT! No! KOUDELKA!!"

Tifa: "She's using 'fulgor' to heat the reviewers."

LadyTeefStrife: "KOUDELKA! HARM ONE OF THE REVIEWERS AND YOU'LL BE BACK TO YOUR GAME!!" *LadyTeefStrife leaves in search of Koudelka*

Cloud: "Problems?"

Zack: "LadyTeefStrife is about to kill Kou."

Cloud: "What!?"

Tifa: "... **Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

* * *

**To**: Toriga-Okami

**Prompt:** Belt/Bench/Matches box/Cloud with spare time.

**Title**: It's Tifa's fault.

**Total Words**: 528

The door of Seventh Heaven opened.

"It's Tifa's fault." Cloud sat there, in the doorway, without pants.

A fit of laughter followed. Cid spilled his beer on the table, Yuffie had fallen from her booth in the counter, Nanaki and Vincent shaked their heads, Barret pounded the table with his good hand, the kids stared at Cloud in shock and Cait Sith was sending the video record to Reeve, when finally after a few moments Yuffie asked.

"Cloud... *breath* What the... *breath*"

"Cloud?"

Everyone turned their heads to see Tifa coming from the kitchen, her eyes wide.

"Cloud, what do you think you're doing!?"

_"Go out." Cloud looked at Tifa with puzzlement. "You have a day off right? Then use it. Go out! The kids and the others won't arrive until much later, anyway." Their 'from time to time' reunion would take place today. Cloud had taken the day off to be there with them too, but until they start coming he was bored, so Tifa has telled him to go out and 'profit the day' "_

_So here he was. In a park. Alone. Bored._

_Cloud decided to at least sit on a bench and watch the children play, but then something caught his attention. 'Thread?' Cloud stared at a lonely thread of his belt; bad thing is he's bored... He started to pull of it._

_Cloud stared at the ball of thread he was forming and decided a better solution. Fire._

_Cloud pulled out from his back pocket a matches box from Seventh Heaven and lit one of the matches. He burned the thread, but the fire didn't go out, it started spreading to his pants._

_So the only solution was..._

"Not EVER buy me ANYTHING made from thread."

Conclusion: Cloud is worst than a hyper-sugared kid.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it!

Cloud: "LadyTeefStrife! How could you!?"

Tifa: "C'mon, Cloud. Calm down... "

Zack: "Do you think LadyTeefStrife has killed Kou?"

Tifa: "No... Well, if she has made something to the reviewers... I don't think we'll be able to find Kou's corpse... "

Cloud: "First, kills Tifa and now she left me in my underwear!? She's cruel!"

LadyTeefStrife: "... Who says you were wearing underwear?" *evil smirk*

Cloud: *blush* "WHAT!! You... You... I HATE YOU!"

LadyTeefStrife: *serious* "Cloud? Do you mean it?"

Cloud: *looks LadyTeefStrife* *sigh* "... No... "

LadyTeefStrife: "Yay! In the next one more Cloud bashing!"

Cloud/Tifa/Zack/Koudelka: "LadyTeefStrife!!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Kidding! You guys are no fun... Who?"

Cloud: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

Tifa: "R&R!"

Zack: "Long reviews fill our fridge! And I'm starving!"

Koudelka: "Flames will be used to warm us."

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks for reading!!"

cloti is happiness!!


	4. Not now!

**A/N:** My first attempt at something suggestive.

LadyTeefStrife: "Okay, all of you, Tifa, Cloud, Zack and Koudelka. Go entertain the reviewers while I'm writing this. Keep them comfy and warm okay?"

Tifa/Cloud/Zack: " 'Kay! **Disclaimer: don't own anything.**"

Koudelka: "You're humiliating me... Now I'm some sort of maiden?" *keeps muttering for herself wile she goes with the others*

LadyTeefStrife: " 'Kay, time to write!" *craks knuckles*

* * *

**To:** fantasydreamer94

**Prompt**: Kids interruption

**Title**: "Not now!"

**Total Words**: 715

__

"Cloud?"

Cloud turned from his desk, Tifa sat in his bed and stared at him. Cloud turned fully in her direction and stared back.

"... We, I mean... We've been dating for a while now-"

"-Half a year." 'Half a year of bliss' Cloud thought.

Tifa tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah... And, you know, I was thinking that maybe... " Tifa looked at Cloud from under her bangs. "Maybe we can be more... _Intimate_?" Cloud looked at her in surprise.

"... You mean-"

"-You don't have to!" Tifa was very embarrassed.

Cloud looked Tifa and sat beside her. He taked one of her hands in his and kissed her palm. "I love you, Tifa. And I won't do anything you don't want to do."

"I... " Tifa put her other hand in his face and tilted her head. Tifa kissed Cloud on the lips. He put his hands in her tights and helped her to straddle him without breaking the kiss.

Tifa sneaked her arms around Cloud's neck while he moved from her mouth to her throat. Tifa slid her hands inside Cloud's vest and started to touch his back. He unzipped her vest and tossed it away. Her apron followed the vest's fate.

They drew back a little and stared at each other's eyes, Tifa saw possession and desire in his. Cloud saw care and love in her's.

Tifa unzipped his vest and with his help tossed it away too. She captured his mouth again all the while, their hands exploring each other's bodies.

Cloud pulled gently at the hem of her white tank top asking permission, Tifa answered helping him. And then, Cloud stared at her and her ribcage scar; he kissed it and then smiled at Tifa. She kissed his forehead and then his own scar.

They stared at each other in the eyes asking without words if the other was ready to take it 'one step further' and Tifa answered unclasping her bra and Cloud tossing it aside.

Cloud kissed her again, claiming her mouth and pulling her closer-

"-Cloud!"

Cloud and Tifa sat upright, staring at each other with wide eyes. 'The door!' After the shock moment, Tifa started to search for her clothes and Cloud closed the door and blocked it with his own body.

"Cloud? Why are you blocking the door?" Marlene voice sounded from the other side and Denzel's hair could be seen from the door's window.

"... I-I'm shirtless!"

"So? It's not the first time we see you like that." 'No, but right now that's not what I don't want you to see... ' Tifa was re-arranging her clothes. Cloud looked at himself and sighed. He felt the blush all the way down to his neck. He needed some more time...

He felt Tifa kiss him full on the lips, and then she opened the window and jumped outside.

Cloud stared at the ceiling and after a few moments he opened the door.

___

Tifa opened the front door just as Cloud was coming from upstairs with the two kids pushing him.

"C'mon Cloud! We want to show you something!"

Cloud looked at Tifa and she smiled. Maybe this time they were interrupted, but next time they'll make damn sure the door was blocked.

* * *

**A/N:** End!

LadyTeefStrife: "Okay! You all can come back now!"

Tifa/Cloud/Koudelka: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

LadyTeefStrife: "Where's Zack?"

Tifa/Cloud/Koudelka: "With the readers."

Cloud: "He's begging to the readers to leave a review."

LadyTeefStrife: "Zack leave them alone! If they like it, they'll review! (I hope so...)"

Zack: "How about... Cloud plushies to reviewers?"

LadyTeefStrife: "... Okay, but you must stop influencing them. The readers must do what they want to, you can't convince them, okay? *pats Zack's head*

Zack: "Okay... R&R! Love it? Hate it? You now what to do!"

cloti is happiness!!


	5. Girls and Women

**A/N:** This one is a request from a few of the reviewers of "25 cloti prompts" and as I said before, what reviewer's want, reviewers get!

LadyTeefStrife: "Okay... Cloud, Tifa... Could you two go with the reviewers? The cookies are in the jar."

Cloud/Tifa: "Okay."

Zack: "What is it?"

LadyTeefStrife: "I don't want Cloud mad with me for hurting Tifa in a fic."

Koudelka: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything**."

LadyTeefStrife: "I didn't even ask!"

Koudelka: "I suppose I owe you for get me out from my game."

LadyTeefStrife: "Soo... Koudelka is a softie now?"

Koudelka: "Who wants to be in a RPG/horror game? And after that, being in a sanity centre without a motive? I suppose you aren't that bad... "

LadyTeefStrife: *hugs Koudelka* "Thank you! It was a pleasure to help you!"

Zack: "Can we skip the girly *LadyTeefStrife and Koudelka glare at the word* part and start the fic?"

* * *

**To**: All the reviewers of my fics, you guys know how to make me happy! ^.^

**Prompt**: Use some of the "25 Cloti prompts"

**Title**: Girls and women.

**Total Words**:1413

**NOTE**: After game, warning! Aerith is alive!

Or Kingdom Hearts world...

Choose your liking!

"Cloud? What do you think about it?"

Cloud turned his head to a four-year-old Marlene and scratched the back of his head. "... Well... " Cloud could feel a blush coming. " Aerith is a beautiful girl, and Yuffie... Maybe when she gets older?"

Tifa was about to enter the room when she heared the flower girl's name. She stayed in the doorway watching Cloud and Marlene talking about girls.

"And Tifa?" Cloud and Tifa blushed.

"Tifa? ... Well, she... She's not... I-I mean, of course she's a girl, but I can't see her like that..." At that, Tifa closed the door again and returned with the others. There she was, Aerith. The beautiful flower _GIRL_. Tifa sighed. 'Of course she's beautiful. She's a girly-girl, she's...'

"Tifa? I thought you were with Cloud... ?" Those beautiful green eyes, and that always perfect hair. Aerith was in front of her.

"I was... I'm going to take a shower now... Would you mind to make dinner by yourself today? I'm a little tired... " Tifa tried to smile at her and started to walk away.

"Tifa? ...Are you okay?" Aerith was worried but Tifa couldn't bare herself to talk to her or anybody right now, so she kept walking to the bathroom.

She closed herself in there. 'I knew it! How am I been so blind!?' Tifa sat in the floor for a while.

Tifa got up and taked a shower. After getting out, she stared al the mirror in front of her. She looked her body, her battle scarred and calloused hands, her strong and muscular limbs. Tifa traced her scar. 'I suppose no girl has such a scar in they're perfect bodies... ' Tifa felt tears in her eyes. 'No! I'm not going to cry for such a thing! He can't love me? So what!? My body is made for battle and not to be held? So what!? My skin isn't perfect porcelain? So what!? My hair and eyes aren't unique? So what!?"

Tifa punched the mirror with all her strength, breaking it in a thousand pieces. Her hand was bleeding badly, but she didn't care. 'I bet she can't do that.' Tifa thought dryly. Her knees gave out under her and she falled to the floor crying her heart out.

"Tifa? Are you okay?" Cloud's voice sounded on the other side of the door, the sound of a mirror braking and someone crying had alerted him, and when Aerith had told him Tifa was the one inside, he had rushed to the bathroom door.

He tried to open the door when Tifa didn't answer, but of course it was blocked. After a few moments he kicked the door. 'Screw it! Tifa's in there!'

Cloud found her crying in the floor, nude and with her right hand bleeding.

He kneeled in front of her and put a towel around her and embraced her. After a few moments he asked her. "... What's wrong?" His voice was restraint by the lump in his throat.

Tifa couldn't bear to even glance at him. She felted bad for envying Aerith but even worse for worrying him.

"Is everything...- " Aerith's head appeared in the doorway "-Tifa! What-"

"-Aerith, get out." Cloud's tone was cold and final. He holded Tifa more tightly.

"But Tifa is-"

"-Out." This time, Cloud glared to Aerith.

After a few seconds of shock, Aerith turned around, closed the door and told the others to stay away of the bathroom. Once they were alone again, Cloud asked again what was wrong.

"... It's n-nothing." Her voice sounded broken.

Cloud sat fully in the floor with her in his lap straddling him. He put his arms around her shoulders and put his face in her neck. "I'm not going until you tell me, Teef." Cloud held her more firmly but gently, reassuring.

Tifa put her bleeding right hand in his left side and clenched his shirt while her left hand sneaked around his neck. She had stopped crying and bleeding but she was still trembling. "... I heard... I heard you."

Cloud was confused until he recalled Marlene question, but why Tifa was so depressed for that? Finally sense clicked on Cloud's brain. How can he have been so blind? He had hurted her, even if not fisically. Cloud decided she deserved to hear the rest of the response.

"I can't see you as a girl." Tifa tensed. "Aerith is a girly-girl, Yuffie is a hyper-girl and Marlene is a little-girl." Cloud caressed her damp hair and her bare back. "You... You are a woman." Tifa froze. "You have the most beautiful hair" He kissed one of her tresses. " And your eyes... They shallow me when you look at me in 'that' way. That burgundy colour... " Cloud drew back a little so they were staring at each others eyes. He put a hand on her cheek and caressed all way down to her neck, shoulder and arm until he reached her bleeding hand. "And your skin... " Cloud untangled her trembling blood stained fingers from his shirt and taked her hand close to his face "So smooth... " He kissed her hand and Tifa flinched a little, now her hand was starting to hurt. Cloud got to his feet with Tifa in his arms, carrying her to the sink. "And your smile... So beautiful." He washed her hand with care and put a towel around it so it wouldn't bleed anymore.

Tifa felt week and exhausted. "That's why I can't see you as a girl, Teef." She stared at his eyes. "Because you are the woman I love. I... I love you Tifa."

"Then kiss me." Tifa said it without hesitation and his eyes softened and then, he was kissing her.

* * *

**A/N**: End!

This is the list of prompts used.

**13-Envy:** She wasn't a girly girl, didn't wear pink or dresses anymore, her hands weren't delicate, her arms and legs were for fight, and her clothes were practical. Unlike...

**14-Mirror: **Unlike _"her" _so when she was in front of the mirror watching her nude form and the scar in her ribcage, the only think she can do to stop the tears from falling is punch the mirror.

**15-Blood:** When he founds her bleeding and crying, the only think he can do is embrace her and ask her what's wrong. And she feels even worst for worrying him.

**16-Blind:** He asks himself why. Why he's so blind? Why he can't stop hurting her? Why he hasn't telled her how he feels already?

**17-Woman: **He tells her, and she understands why he can't see her as a girl.

**6-Challenge: **She dared him to, so when he really kissed her, she was too speechless to even say "I too".

Zack: "So sweet!"

LadyTeefStrife: "After the tragedy, 'humour' angst and all, we needed some cloti fluffiness, right?"

Koudelka: "Tifa was bleeding until the end..."

LadyTeefStrife: "You have to always brake the mood or what?"

Koudelka: *smirks evilly* "That's why you like me."

LadyTeefStrife: "No, I like your dry humour, the same as Cloud."

Zack: "And me?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Your always smiling character, the same as Tifa. (even if sometimes is just a mask)"

Tifa/Cloud: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything**"

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks guys!"

Zack: "R&R! Long reviews fill our fridge!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks for reading!"

cloti is happiness!!


	6. Why' Ayaka

**A/N**: If someone wants me to stop or keep making this part, please, tell me!

LadyTeefStrife: "Well, this one is a song fic!"

Koudelka: "You must be kidding..."

Zack: "Yeah! Let's sing all night long! Cloud! Let's sing 'Girls wanna have fun!' No, better 'too sexy for my shirt!" *start singing alone*

Cloud: "Not interested."

Tifa: "What song...-"

LadyTeefStrife: " -'Why', from FF: Crisis Core. From the scene were Zack dies."

Zack: *stops singing* "You're kidding right? Ha! I knew it! It's a joke!" *nervous laugh*

LadyTeefStrife: "Sorry Zack, but you are the only one who hasn't been bashed yet." *pats him*

Cloud: "But that song it's bad for me too!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Yeah, I know, that's why this song fic is based on you and Tifa."

Tifa: "Me too?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Yeah, you'll understand later, now, who wants to do it?"

Denzel/Marlene: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything**!" *they run away*

LadyTeefStrife: "... Okay... Thanks, I suppose..."

* * *

**To**: All the ones who cried with Zack's death, and specially for the ones (like me) who cried with Zack's more than with Aerith's death.

**Prompt:** 'Why' lyrics are cloti.

**Title**: 'Why' Ayaka.

**Total Words**: 745

"Cloud? Why?"

Tifa was sat in front of a wooden piano. It was exactly like the one she had in her house in Nibelheim.

"Because I want to hear you playing. And Marlene told me you wrote the lyrics of a song." 'While I was in the church with Geostigma...' He finished in his mind. "I like to hear you."

"Cloud, the lyrics are for singing. I can't sing!" At Cloud's 'we'll see that' face she gave up. "Okay, but if you stop loving me after this, I want you to remember it was your fault!" She stared at the lyrics of the song. "...Cloud are you sure this is the one you want me to play?"

"And sing." Cloud seated in the piano bench and sat Tifa between his legs. After staring at the keys for a while, Tifa let out a deep sigh and put her hands on them. Cloud put his arms around her waist and his head in the crook of her neck. "I want to hear you. Like when we were kids."

Tifa took a deep breath and started playing. After a few moments and Cloud's kiss in the neck, she started to sing.

_"The haze beyond your eyes cloud my sight_

_Are there feelings lying at the bottom of your heart?"_

Cloud nuzzled her neck.

_"Even if the whole world was yours_

_Whould that bring you happiness?"_

Cloud closed his eyes.

_"Why do you look up at the lonesome sky?_

_Why, let's see you smile_

_I know what you're like_

_How you aren't good at putting things into words, so why not..."_

Cloud opened his eyes and tensed.

_"What happened in days long past?_

_In your eyes, as turn your gaze away from me"_

He embraced her a little more tightly.

_"Do you know of such a warmth_

_One that can embrace you on those lonely nights by yourself?"_

Cloud put his forehead in her shoulder.

_"Why are you so worked up in appearances?_

_Why, open up your heart_

_I know you've had a heavy cross to bear_

_But I've got the strength to accept you_

_So why not try believing in me."_

Cloud kissed her shoulder.

_"The free are awkward..._

_The free are anxious..._

_Why do you look up at the lonesome sky?_

_Why, let's see you smile_

_I know what you're like_

_How you aren't good at putting things into words_

_So why not try believing in me"_

"I do. I believe. Always." Tifa sank in his arms.

"I know." Tifa kissed one of his hands. "I know, Cloud."

"Teef... You'll play for me again?" Cloud took Tifa's hands.

"Every time you want."

* * *

A/N: End!

**20-Piano:** When he was a kid, he always would listen her play the piano. When he was a man, he asked her to play for him.

LadyTeefStrife: "What do you all think?"

Zack: "I haven't died!" *victory dance*

Cloud: "At least Tifa didn't cry."

LadyTeefStrife: "Of course she didn't! That's why you were there, silly!"

Tifa: "You all think I would cry while singing?"

LadyTeefStrife/Zack/: "No."

Cloud: "...That's why I'm there right?"

Koudelka: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything**."

Zack: "R&R!" *runs away*

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks for reading!" *runs away*

Tifa: "Come back here you two!"

Cloud: "At least she didn't make you cry."

Tifa: "CLOUD!"

cloti is happiness!!


	7. Author's Note II

**A/N: Chapter 4 is fixed!**

Thanks to (Reviews):  
**Amaranthos:** Glad you like those chappies! Your reviews fill our fridge! I loo-ve long reviews! I'm glad you liked the Author's note too! BTW: Thanks for saying I'm being nice! Please, leave requests! I'm about to be out of ideas!

**fantasydreamer94:** A review for chappie!! Wow... you are soo kind! (yeah, I know, I'm doing the same in your 'Pieces of Life' but still...) THANK YOU!! And now, about those reviews... **1**-Sorry about the sad ending... But the absurd part fixes it a little... XD And how about a 'date' movie? (Terror or Romantic ^.^ choose your liking!)** 2- **I like tragedy too, but your nightmare chappie almost made me cry! ;) I loved it! **3- **XD! Yeah! Cloud IS stupid! I'm the only one who thinks Cloud is the kind of person who does stupid things when they are bored? **5-**Protective/Possesive Cloud... I love it! I can't help it! Tifa irresistible? All yours! Cloud is for me! XD don't worry Tifa, I'm kidding! XD. Cosplay? I want to see the photos!** 6-** That song is really cloti... I'm glad you liked the chap!

**PeAceLover 12**: Thanks for saying my English is good!! Yeah, BOO TO CLERITH!! XD And flowers with meaning is very special for me. I'm really glad you liked it! About 'Collection', I'm glad you liked it too! I love conversation fics too! I'll keep making them for a while. Thanks for saying I'm good at cloti!! That's the best compliment anyone can say to me!! (But... Good at what exactly...? At keeping them in character? At the situations?...)

**TiffanyLockheart**: Glad you like it!! Really!

Thanks to (Messages):  
**Kitsune13**: I'm so flustered! I still can't believe you are sending me your thanks! I love to review good stories, so it's no problem to keep reviewing yours! ^.^ As I suppose you already know, I can't send messages. (as always... Read my profile to know more!) I love 'Requiem'!! As I said, the first chap was a little strange, but the second... OMG the second... It's so good... and 'FTOG' is awesome too! I think the one-shots are better when they are together too. And if you love seeing my name in your reviews, I can't tell you how I feel when I see yours!!

And all who thanked for the reviews!! I love you all!!

And **PLEASE!!** Visit my profile and vote at the poll!! I need to know what do you think!!

**AND PRETTY PLEASE!!** Leave requests!!

Thanks for reading!!


	8. Actions with Meaning

**A/N**: This is a sequel of 'Flowers with Meaning' hope you like it!

LadyTeefStrife: "Koudelka? You'll do it again?"

Koudelka: "Why?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Ha, ha... Very funny... "

Koudelka: "The fist time around you used me, and you called me Lasant"

LadyTeefStrife: "About that, anyone can call you as they want. Your surname can be Lasant, Iasant or Yasant. Depends were you read it, just like Cloud's birthday date."

Koudelka: "... Do what you want."

Cloud: "You called?"

LadyTeefStrife: "No, but can you?"

Cloud: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

* * *

**To:** The reviewers of the 1st part.

**Prompt:** Cloti date.

**Title**: Actions with Meaning

**Total Words**: 1606

__

_"Why you don't love?"_

_'I do. I love him'_ _Tifa stared at Cloud's eyes. "Lilac, youth and first love_._ Heliotrope, devotion and strong personality. Daisy, childhood and innocence. Myrtle, home security. Houseleek, of a warrior's heart. Thyme, constancy and support. Orchid, beauty and sweetness. Fleur-de-lys, perfect beauty, total help and hope. Elm, divine beauty. Clematis, beautiness of soul. Red Carnation, hope in love. Red Chrysanthemum, I love you. Eglantine, love and suffer will be together." Cloud smiled his barely-there smile at Tifa._

_"Word's aren't the only way." _

_"Point. Now." Tifa smiled wider. "Were?"_

_Nard: Date_

* * *

Cloud started Fenrir's engine. "How did you know the last meaning?"

"Well..." Tifa put her hands in Cloud's shoulders so she won't fall from the bike. "After all you said with the flowers, it was between 'Marry me' or 'I-want-to-start-something-with-you' " Tifa giggled. "I suspected it would be the latter, and a date sounded good."

Cloud turned his head. "Can we talk more later? I need to ask you something."

"Why not now?"

"Fenrir makes a lot of noise. And we have a date." Cloud smiled and Tifa blushed. _'Date'. _Cloud started to drive Fenrir towards the outskirts of Edge.

_'A date with Cloud... 2 weeks ago I didn't even dreamed about it.'_ Tifa's thoughts redirected towards the dreams. _'Sephiroth, Dad, Zack and... Aerith.' _Tifa felt a stab of pain in her heart.

_"You said you were okay now."_ The voice of the flower girl sounded in her head.

"Tifa?" Cloud killed Fenrir's engine.

"... Yeah?" Tifa let go of Cloud.

"Why she has said that?"

Tifa's eyes widened. "You... You heared that?"

Cloud nodded. "Why?"

Tifa dropped her head. _'Not again...'_ "Why what?"

"Why are you so ** late!?" Cid's voice sounded from above. In the sky, 'The Shera' was waiting for them with AVALANCHE and the kids.

"So they really were on the plot too..." Tifa smirked.

___

After lots of cussing, Yuffie's protests for the movement and everyone's apologies; "Cloud threatened us!" and "he told us to not talk to you!", Tifa and Cloud reached their destination.

Tifa looked her surroundings. The cold wind at her back pushed strands of her hair back and forth, the smell of clean air, the earth and grass under her feet. _'Home.'_

"Why?" Tifa asked to Cloud without turning, he was a few feet behind her.

"I... I want to move on." Tifa closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of Nibelheim.

"I thought you already have." Tifa turned and looked at Cloud in the eye. "Why here?"

"Because all started here. Ten years ago." Tifa nodded. "And eight years ago." Tifa nodded more slowly this time. Cloud went to the well. "C'mon, I need to talk to you." Tifa smiled.

"At least this time we aren't sneaking out at night." Cloud sat at the top with Tifa at his right side. "What do you wanted to ask me before?" Cloud's gaze was fixated to the ground below them.

"I... I have breaked through?" Tifa coked her head to the right_._

_"Way to go, country-boy" _Tifa's eyes widened.

"Z- Zack?" Cloud put his head in his hands.

_"Hi, Tifa!"_

"... How?" Tifa was very confused. She wasn't dreaming _'I think...'_ But she was hearing Zack and Aerith's voices.

"Now you now how I feel every day..." Cloud's voice was muffled against his hands.

_"Oh, don't be like that, it's not every day! It's just when you start to act stupid!"_ Aerith's voice was playful.

"Why can I hear them?" Tifa decided to go to the important matters.

_"Because you have opened the door!"_ Aerith said as a matter-of-fact. _"Now, Why?"_

"Not again... " Tifa hung her head and Cloud looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Tifa just waved her hand and rested her back against the well.

"Why aren't you okay yet?" Tifa's eyes widened at Cloud's question.

"Cloud?" Cloud just looked at her.

"Aerith told me you were stubborn, and that your surname suited you. And then Zack told me if I wanted to make any step forward, first I needed 'to break trough'. I started to send you the flowers and then they told me to go to your room, something about you needing help."

"The day of the Orchids..." Cloud nodded. "Then you don't now what happened?" Cloud shook his head. "Then, when I heared you...?"

"I didn't say anything." _'The lower voices were my memories...'_

"It's okay, I understand now." Tifa smiled.

Cloud was puzzled, but he needed to know. "You... I- I mean... The flowers, and the kiss, do you..."

"Cloud, do you think I kiss everyone who bring me flowers?" Tifa smiled again.

Cloud relaxed and looked at the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you Tifa."

"I lo-"

_"-About time!"_ Zack chuckled.

_"Ten years late!"_ Aerith giggled.

"More." They stopped laughing. "More than ten years." Tifa was puzzled.

"More... ?" Tifa thought about their live in Nibelheim _'the bridge'. _"Sixteen years, then?" Cloud looked at her and run his fingertips across her cheek, down her jaw and to her hair. He brushed it away from her face and put it behind her ear, showing her earring. Cloud put his hand in her cheek again and brushed his thumb against her soft cheek.

"More." Cloud kept his gaze locked on her eyes while he crossed the distance, then, he closed his eyes and brushed his lips gently against her's. He pulled away just an inch and spoke again, eyes still closed, his lips brushing her's with every word. "Much more."

Tifa was totally melted against him, her breath was ragged. She was very nervous. Cloud never had showed her this tender side of his. "... How much?" Her voice was a barely there whisper.

Cloud kissed the corner of her mouth. "Nearly twenty." Tifa stiffened. _'How could I not know?'_

_"And I thought spiky was dense!"_

_"Zack! don't be cruel! That's so sweet, Cloud. In love with the same girl for twenty years!"_

"Of course..." Tifa sighed against Cloud's mouth and drew back, resting her back on the well again.

"Tifa?" Cloud was confused. He just telled her he has been in love with her since he was four years old and now she's mad?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tifa's voice was cold.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Cloud looked at her directly, his voice soft. Tifa looked at Cloud again.

"Point." After a long tense moment. Tifa sighed again. "Why didn't you tell _'Her'_?"

Cloud was startled by the question. "What do you mean? Teef-"

Cloud was cut by Zack's and Aerith's laughter. _"See! You two need us here for when you start to act stupid!"_ Aerith kept laughing, leaving a very puzzled Cloud and Tifa.

_"Oh, man..."_ Zack tried to gain some breath. _"Tifa, he just telled you he's been in love with you since he was four, and you think he loves Aerith!?"_ Zack's laughter exploded again.

"But two years ago... " Tifa was very confused.

_"Two years ago, Cloud BELIEVED he was my boyfriend! Oh, sweet Tifa... You have been so blind..."_ Aerith was starting to calm down.

"... What...?" Tifa was still in shock.

_"See? Those two are BOTH dense!"_ Zack's voice was normal again.

"Teef, I never loved her." Tifa's brain started to function again.

"Oh! I- I thought-! I- I mean-! I-!"

"It's okay now?" Cloud put his hand in her cheek again, and when Tifa smiled, he kissed her.

___

"Twelve years." Cloud turned from his desk. Tifa was leaning on the doorframe looking at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Twelve years since I realized I love you."

Cloud smiled and got up. Two months. It's been two months since their first date, and now they were an official couple. Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist as her put her's around his neck.

"Not fair. Eight years of difference..." Cloud kissed her.

"Yeah, but I have all my life ahead to make it up to you." Tifa smiled and nuzzled his neck.

Cloud smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you, Tifa."

"I love you too, Cloud."

"I love you both, yo."

* * *

**A/N**: The last part is for those who liked you-have-the-worst-timing-ever Reno.

If you want more of this story, just ask!

Cloud: "You made me sweet."

LadyTeefStrife: "Something wrong with that?"

Cloud: "You made me talk a lot."

LadyTeefStrife: "Soo?"

Cloud: *shrug* "It's nothing."

Tifa: "I liked sweet Cloud." *only-for-Cloud smile*

Cloud: *whisper to LadyTeefStrife* "Thanks."

LadyTeefStrife: *shrug* "It's nothing."

Zack: "WOW!! Our fridge is filled again!!"

Cloud/Tifa: "Zack!!" *they run away to stop Zack*

LadyTeefStrife: "See? I didn't use you."

Koudelka: "So? Do I have to give you thanks? This is a FF7 fic, I don't even know why I'm here."

LadyTeefStrife: "Is that so...? Okay, back to your game then."

Koudelka: "... You aren't serious right?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Stop Zack and make the disclaimer."

Koudelka: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.** Zack!!" *runs away*

LadyTeefStrife: "They left me alone..."

Reno: "I don't count, yo?"

__

Zack: "R&R!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks for reading!"

cloti is happiness!!


	9. You make it Real

**A/N**: Okay, next one!

LadyTeefStrife: "Okay. Cloud, Tifa, go with the reviewers."

Cloud/Tifa: "No."

LadyTeefStrife: "... What!?"

Tifa: "You are going to make a fic of us. We want to know what happens."

LadyTeefStrife: "Cloud, are you sure you want to stay?"

Cloud: "Yes."

Zack: "Is that bad?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Angst-Cloud."

Cloud: "You always make me suffer!"

LadyTeefStrife: "We already have discussed this."

Koudelka: "Are you going to start?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Yeah, **Disclaimer: Don't own**!!"

* * *

**To: **Anyone who read this

**Prompt:** Home_._

**Title**: You make it real

**Total Words**: 689

__

Everything was in ruins. The floor, broken. The walls, broken. The roof, broken. Just like him. His mind, broken. His body, broken. His heart, broken. This place suited him.

_There's so much craziness  
__surrounding me  
__There's so much going on  
__It gets hard to breathe_

Everything was in ruins. The city, broken. The people, broken. The future and the past, broken. Just the opposite of her. Her eyes, full of life. Her soul, full of love. Her smile, full of hope. No place suited her.

_When all my faith has gone  
__you bring it back to me  
__You make it real for me_

She's an angel in hell.

_When I'm not sure of my priorities  
__When I've lost sight of,  
__of were I'm meant to be_

She's his everything, his hope, his anchor.

_Like holy water washing over me  
__You make it real for me_

She's _his_ angel in this hell. She's _his_ saviour.

_And I'm running to you baby  
__You are the only one who'll save me_

So he goes. He opens the ruined doors of the ruined church and runs.

_That's why I've been missing you lately  
__Coz you make it real for me_

He'll be with her. So the angel won't be alone anymore.

So he won't be alone anymore.

_When my head is strong  
__but my heart is weak  
__I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty_

And he thinks, and he remembers. Every time he had hurted the angel.

_When I can't find the words  
__You teach my heart to speak  
__You make it real for me_

And every time she had saved him in return. So he runs.

_And I'm running to you baby  
__You are the only one who'll save me  
__That's why I've been missing you lately  
__Coz you make it real for me_

And he's in the ruined city. And he feels lost.

_Everybody is talking  
__in words I don't understand  
__You've got to be the only one  
__who knows just who I am_

And he searches. And he finds _his_ light.

_You're shining in the distance  
__I hope I can make it through  
__coz the only place that I want to be  
__Is right back home with you_

And he runs to his angel without wings. And when she looks at him he frozes. And she smiles. And then he's kissing her.

_I guess there's so much more  
__that I have to learn  
__But if you're here with me  
__I know which way to turn  
__You always give me somewhere  
__Somewhere I can run  
__You make it real for me_

She's his angel. She's his love. She's his walls and roof. She's his home.

_And I'm running to you baby  
__You are the only one who'll me  
__That's why I've been missing you lately  
__Coz you make it real for me  
__You make it real for me_

And he is _her's_.

* * *

**A/N:** End! Song: You make it real - James Morrison.

Cloud: "What happened to angst-me?"

LadyTeefStrife: "I can change it and kill Tifa at the end, you know?"

Tifa: "Why you like so much to kill me!?"

Cloud: *death-glare Cloud-style* "Don't you dare touch Tifa."

LadyTeefStrife: "You started. And sorry Tifa, but I love panicking-Cloud."

Zack: "If you want a panicking-Cloud you just have to hide his hair-gel."

Cloud/Tifa/LadyTeefStrife: "It's natural!"

Koudelka: "How you know that?"

LadyTeefStrife: "I'm the one writing him here, so he is like I want him to be. And I want his hair natural."

Zack: "Whatever. R&R!"

Cloud: "**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.** Thanks about that."

LadyTeefStrife: "You're welcome. Thanks for reading!"

cloti is happiness!!


	10. Were are Cloud and Tifa?

**A/N**: Okay, this one is an 'only talk' fic!

Koudelka: "You don't have enough with the author's notes?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Oh, shut up."

Zack: "I'll be there too?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Maybe..."

Zack: "And what about I do the disclaimer and you put me in there?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Deal."

Zack: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything**!"

Koudelka: "Where are Cloud and Tifa?"

* * *

**To: **Anyone who likes 'only talk' fics.

**Prompt:** _I_ love 'only talk' fics!!

**Title**: Where are Cloud and Tifa?

(Absurd love.)

**Total Words**: 752

__

**Tifa**: "So, why we are here?"

**Cloud**: "I wanted to talk to you."

**Tifa**: "Okay... About what?"

**Cloud**: "Teef, we know each other for a long time now..."

**Tifa**: "... Yeah."

**Cloud**: "And we are living together."

**Tifa**: "... Yeah."

**Cloud**: "And we have kids with us already."

**Tifa**: "Cloud? What are you trying to say?"

**Cloud**: "Teef I... I lo-"

**Reno**: "Hey, babe!"

**Cloud**: "-ve you."

**Tifa**: "Sorry Cloud, I didn't hear you."

**Cloud**: "I said I lov-"

**Reno**: "What? Are you both going to ignore me, yo?"

**Cloud**: "-e you."

**Tifa**: "Sorry Cloud. Reno! Go away already!"

**Reno**: "Okay, I'm leaving, yo!"

**Cloud**: *sigh* "Finally."

**Tifa**: "Yeah."

**Cloud**: "What I was saying is..."

**Tifa**: "Is..."

**Cloud**: "I lo-"

**Marlene**: "Tifa!"

**Cloud**: "-ve you."

**Tifa**: "Sorry. Marlene? something wrong?"

**Marlene**: "A guy with a sword is in the bar!"

**Cloud**: "A guy-"

**Tifa**: "-What!?"

**Marlene**: "And Denzel is there too!"

**Tifa**: "Denzel!" *runs away*

**Barret**: "Where is Tifa going?"

**Cloud**: "She's going to meet Leon."

**Marlene**: "Daddy!"

**Barret**: "Come here baby girl!" *Barret and Marlene go away*

**Aerith**: "They left you alone?"

**Cloud**: "Looks like it."

**Aerith**: "You know, Zack is-"

**Cloud**: "You always have to talk about your boyfriend?"

**Aerith**: "At least one of us has a mate."

**Cloud**: *death-glare*

**Zack**: "Don't glare at my girlfriend country-boy!"

**Cloud**: "Hi Zack."

**Aerith**: "Are you going to tell her already?"

**Cloud**: "I was telling her when all of you appeared from nowhere!"

**Zack**: "C'mon, calm down, country-boy!"

**Cloud**: "Just... Leave me alone, okay?" *Zack and Aerith walk away*

**Yuffie**: "Hiya!"

**Cloud**: "LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

**Yuffie**: "Who do you think you are? You can't yell at the single white rose of Wutai! I'm a princess! You can't yell to a princess! where are you manners!? Do you think that because you have a badass sword you can-"

**Vincent**: "Yuffie, let's go."

**Yuffie**: "Okay!" *Yuffie and Vincent walk away*

**Cloud**: "Finally alone."

**Sephiroth**: "Do you think I left you alone?"

**Cloud**: "Not you! Yuffie, come back here!"

**Sephiroth**: "You prefer a loud ninja before me?"

**Cloud**: "..."

**Sephiroth**: "I thought so."

**Cloud**: "TEEF!"

**Sephiroth**: "Yes, call her, I want to see her."

**Cloud**: "TIFA!! NO! DON'T COME!!"

**Tifa**: *from the distance* "Are you sure?"

**Cloud**: "YES!"

**Tifa**: "Okay..." *walks away*

**Sephiroth**: "Pity."

**Cloud**: "She's MINE! You got that! MINE!!"

**Sephiroth**: "Looks like you are wrong."

**Cloud**: "Huh?"

**Sephiroth**: "Look over there." *Cloud looks were Sephiroth says.*

**Cloud**: "WTH! LEON!! YOU ** LET GO OF HER HAND!!"

**Cid**: "Wach your ** language, you **!!"

**Denzel**: "Mr. Highwind..."

**Cloud**: "I LOVE YOU TIFA!!" *Cloud yanks Tifa from Leon's grasp and kisses her full in the mouth.* "She's MINE!!"

*everyone clasps*

**Barret**: " 'bout time!"

**Cid**: "About ** time!"

**Sephiroth**: "Pity."

**Reno**: "NOOOOO!!"

**Zack**: "Took your time!"

**Marlene**: "Yay!"

**Denzel**: "Gross..."

**Aerith**: "Finally!"

**Leon**: "It worked."

**Vincent**: "..."

**Yuffie**: "You all! pay up!"

**Cloud**: "... Pay up?"

**Yuffie**: "All of us knew that you and Tifa would end up together eventually. Vince, Leon and I won!"

**Cloud**: "What did you bet?"

**Yuffie**: "How much time it will take to you to finally confess!"

**Cloud**: "And...?-"

**Leon**: "-3 years."

**Vincent**: "3 years"

**Marlene**: "2 weeks."

**Barret**: "4 years."

**Yuffie**: "3 years!!"

**Denzel**: "3 months."

**Cid**: "8 years."

**Sephiroth**: "Never."

**Reno**: "That she'll kill you for not confessing, yo."

**Zack**: "10 years."

**Aerith**: "You'll tell her in your death-bed."

**Cloud**: "..."

**Tifa**: "5 years..."

**Cloud**: "You too!?"

**Tifa**: "Oh, c'mon! Who would think something as stupid as Leon touching my hand would make you confess?"

**Leon**: "I wasn't sure myself."

**Vincent**: "Cloud is really possessive."

**Yuffie**: "I knew it! And I won! Pay up, pay up!"

**Tifa**: "I was about to make win Reno..."

**Cloud**: "WHAT!?"

* * *

**A/N**: End!

Cloud: "Tifa wanted to kill me!?"

Zack: "I'm there!"

Koudelka: "Absurd."

Tifa: "How nice to see everyone again!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Cloud, sometimes even_** I**_ want to kill you."

Cloud: "Why!?"

LadyTeefStrife: "EVERY ** TIME YOU ARE ABOUT TO CONFESS YOU ALWAYS STOP!! There, that's enough for you?"

Cloud: "...I'm sorry."

LadyTeefStrife: "You better."

Cloud: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

Tifa: "C'mon, Cloud. It's okay." *Tifa hugs Cloud*

Zack: "R&R!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks for reading!"

cloti is happiness!!


	11. Safe and Sound

**A/N**: Song-fic!

LadyTeefStrife: "Are you sure you want to stay, Cloud?"

Cloud: "What is it this time?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Sephiroth."

Zack: "NOOOO!" *runs away*

Cloud: "NO!" *runs away*

Tifa: "No..." *walks away*

Koudelka: "You really needed to scare them?"

LadyTeefStrife: *sigh* "I'll go later to calm them."

Koudelka: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

* * *

**To:** Anyone who liked the song!

**Prompt:** _I_ liked the song!

**Title**: Safe and Sound

**Total Words**: 622

__

_And all my hopes and dreams  
__Aren't for anyone  
__I keep them safe and sound_

He fights. Because he wants to protect what is important.

_And all these victories  
__Not yours anymore  
__But can you hear me now?_

And the nightmare can't control him anymore.

_The dead stop dreaming_

And he knows he's not alone.

_I'll set ablaze this life  
__Your shadow keeps me bright_

No matter how strong is the nightmare's darkness.

_So try and stop me  
__Or suffocate this light  
__Because I can burn all night_

Because his light always will be stronger.

_Until my heart stop beating  
__You'll never hear me say  
__I'm backing down_

He won't give up. Because he has a reason to fight.

_If I say,  
__It's lost it's meaning  
__If I can't find my way  
__It's over now_

And he knows anyone can lose sight of the light sometimes.

_But I won't  
__Walk away_

But he won't give up.

_'till the day  
__I'm never backing down  
__And hear me say  
__I'll keep it safe and sound  
__I'll keep it safe and_

So he fights the darkness of the nightmare. He fights to protect his light. And he fights for himself too.

_This hopeless feeling  
__This fear of falling down  
__But I'm not crashing now_

Even if he's losing.

_For all this bleeding  
__It wasn't worth the sound  
__A million screaming out  
__And still_

Even if he's bleeding.

_The end comes reeling  
__The curtain calls my name  
__I'm not afraid_

He's not afraid. Because he knows his light is stronger. And he can keep fighting.

_And I know  
__You may not miss me_

He fights for them. The ones that are his light.

_But I am not ashamed  
__The choice I made_

And he fights for them. With the strength they gave to him. Their lights.

_But I can't  
__Let this go_

He won't give up. Because he can't.

_'till the day  
__I'm never backing down  
__Just hear me say  
__I'll keep it safe and sound  
__I'll keep it safe and_

So he fights the nightmare with the light of his friends. And he'll protect them.

_Like a crashing car  
__Or dying star  
__That's racing to the ground_

And he's hurting.

_Like the final words  
__Of the passengers  
__When the engines giving out_

And he's dying.

_Will the world  
__Watch us burn_

But he keeps fighting. Because he wants to protect them from the nightmare.

_'till the day  
__I'm never backing down  
__Just hear me say  
__I'll keep it safe and sound  
__I'll keep it safe and sound._

So he fights.

And he wins.

* * *

**A/N**: Pretty strange, maybe?

Koudelka: "It's over."

Zack: "Really?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Yes, really..."

Zack: *returns to his seat* "Uf... I thought he would come back. AGAIN."

LadyTeefStrife: "Were are Cloud and Tifa?"

Zack: "Cloud is killing monsters in Kou's game, and Tifa is keeping an eye on him."

LadyTeefStrife: "Teef is okay already?"

Zack: "I think she was cheering him."

LadyTeefStrife: "She's not okay, then." *sigh*

Koudelka: "Are you going to let them stay there? That place is dangerous!"

LadyTeefStrife: "..."

Koudelka: "They can die."

LadyTeefStrife: "..." *runs away* "CLOUD!! TEEF!! COME BACK HERE! I'M SORRY! NO MORE SEPHY!"

Zack: "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Koudelka: *shrug* "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

Zack: "R&R! And thanks for reading!"

cloti is happiness!!


	12. At first sight

**A/N**: My first AU!

LadyTeefStrife: "Okay! Cloud, Tifa and Zack! Get your uniforms! You three are going to go back to school!"

Zack: "Nice one, but it's not funny."

Tifa: "You aren't serious, right?"

Cloud: "Her jokes are getting worse every day."

LadyTeefStrife: "It's not a joke."

Koudelka: "..."

Cloud/Tifa/Zack: "WHAT!?"

Koudelka: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

* * *

**To:** Amaranthos

**Prompt:** AU high school/college *spoiler*

**Title**: At first sight.

__

Another boring day in the same place, in the same class, in the same high school.

For Cloud Strife, (18 years old, blond, blue eyes. A guy who studies history) was a day like any other. He spared a glance at the teacher, as always he wasn't saying anything he didn't knew, so he returned his eyes to the window at his left.

The same trees, the same blue sky, the same... 'Wait. Who's that girl?' Her clothes were black and white and her brunette hair was tied in a loose ponytail, some tresses were moving with the wind's help. Her face was "Beautiful".

"What?" The voice proceeded from Cloud's right. Zack Fair was there, seated between his girlfriend and his best friend. Zack looked outside from the window and smirked "Maybe the right question in 'Who?' " Cloud blushed. "C'mon Cloudy-boy!-"

"-What is it?" Aerith's shushed voice sounded from Zack's right.

"Cloudy here has called 'beautiful' that girl." Zack pointed where the girl was so Aerith could see her too. Blushing-Cloud was trying to tell them they were in the middle of a class, but no avail, when Zack and his girlfriend were interested in something...

"Cloud is finally interested on a girl!?" Aerith yelled. Everyone heared her.

Cloud wanted to disappear.

__

For Tifa Lockhart, (17 years old, brunette, burgundy eyes. A girl who studies photography.) was the day when she was going to meet 'him', the most popular guy in this high school, Zack Fair. His girlfriend was the one in charge of the garden of the college where she usually takes her photography's, so after seeing each other for a long time, Aerith proposed her to meet his photogenic boyfriend and take a few photos so she could keep them. Tifa was in debt with the girl, after all it was her well-cared flowers what she was 'using' for her works, so she agreed.

Tifa sat under a tree and prepared her camera. His class would end soon. Just then, a yell sounded from the building. "Cloud is finally interested on a girl!?" It was Aerith's voice. Tifa tried to identify from were had come but no avail. Just when she was starting to relax again the bell sounded. Tifa got up and waited for Aerith and Zack there.

"Hey! we're here!" A yell from one of the classrooms.

"Miss photographer!!" Another one. Tifa looked to the building again. Zack and Aerith were trying to call her attention. "C'mon! Aerith wants to take the photos here!" Tifa nodded and directed herself to their class.

__

"She's beautiful, Cloud." Aerith and Zack were in front of Cloud trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah! Well, I prefer Aerith, of course, but that chick is beautiful!" Zack tried to cheer Cloud.

"And she's nice too, I'm sure you two could make a perfect couple!" Aerith was again in her matchmaker mode.

"Leave me alone." Cloud hides his head in his arms. "Thanks to you everyone thinks I'm gay or something."

"Hey! It's not Aerith's fault you never show any interest for any girl! Heck! You haven't even tried anything with Aerith!" At Aerith and Cloud's glare he continued. "I didn't mean that! I'm glad my best friend is noble enough to not make any move on my girlfriend, of course!" Glare. "Sheesh, you two are sure you both aren't siblings or something?" Death-glare. "I- I mean, you two-" Death-glare. "C'mon! Cut me some slack!" Glare. Zack sighed with relief. "Better that way... Anyway, you like that girl, right?"

Cloud sighed. "I don't even know her, I just said she's beautiful, that's all." The door opened. Cloud, Zack and Aerith turned to the door. "... Gorgeous"

Zack heared Cloud and elbowed him in the ribs. "Didn't you just said 'she's just beautiful?' "

Her hair wasn't tied now and it moved freely behind her back. Her long white sleeveless button-up shirt left bare her arms, and her black shorts would have left bare her legs if not we're for her black cowgirl boots. She and Aerith were talking while Cloud just stared at her. Zack elbowed him again.

Zack hissed to Cloud "Say something already!"

Cloud glared at Zack and cleared his throat. "... Hello." He blushed.

Tifa looked at Cloud and stared. Who was that guy? Blonde, crazy spiky hair, 'Is he blushing?' navy blue sleeveless vest, black cargo pants and... Blue. The bluest eyes Tifa has ever seen. "Nice eyes." Tifa was so dazed she didn't know she has said it out loud until the three looked at her with surprised expressions. She blushed. "I- I mean... Hello." Stare. "To you." Blank-stare. "Too." Everyone cocked his or her heads. "I- I mean-" Aerith and Zack started to laugh uncontrollably while Cloud and Tifa just blushed harder.

__

After everyone was cool and calm once again, Tifa directed to Zack.

"Where do you both want to-"

"-Here!" Aerith pushed Zack to his usual place in the classroom. Once he was seated, she called Cloud. "Cloud! Come here you too!"

"What?" Cloud stared at Aerith.

"The photos are a memento of our last year here! You have to be here too, silly!" Aerith was already sitting at Zack's right. Cloud sighed, at least it'll be good to have something to remember. Cloud seated on his place and Zack put an arm around his neck and the other around Aerith's shoulders making them stay close for the photo.

"Okay, beautiful! you can take the photo now!" Zack grinned when Tifa blushed.

"O-Okay..." Tifa readied her camera while Cloud stared. By the look of her face she seemed to enjoy her 'camera works', he admitted he himself has made the same face while reading some of his History books. Tifa positioned the camera and looked at them. "How many photos do you want?"

"Oh! we can take more than one?" Aerith's voice was hopeful.

"Of course!" Tifa smiled, and Cloud couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "So?"

Aerith thought about it. "How many can you do?"

"Thirty. Is that enough?"

"Yeah, don't worry. How about we make ten here and the other twenty in the garden?" Tifa just nodded and prepared the camera again.

"Okay, are you ready?" Zack pulled Aerith and Cloud closer and grinned to the camera. Aerith embraced Zack from the side and smiled while Cloud grabbed Zack's arm and tried to free himself from his death-grip.

Snap.

__

After nine more photos in the building -most of them of Zack and Aerith just embracing or kissing- they directed themselves to the garden. While they were walking -Zack and Aerith walking hand-in-hand ahead of Cloud and Tifa- Tifa took a photo of the couple.

"They are just walking." Tifa looked to her right, Cloud was staring at her, a slight puzzlement in his face. Tifa then turned her head to the couple again. The hall made a tunnel effect and the door at the end was the only light, casting shadows and lights to them. Their features, the only thing totally visible.

"I know. But the best photography's are of natural moments, like that." Tifa pointed to the couple, Zack and Aerith were looking at each other, a smile in their faces. "They look more in-love now than in the photos where they were kissing." Cloud nodded in understanding. It was true, they looked a lot happier like that.

__

Nine photos after, Aerith grabbed Tifa's arm. "C'mon! I want some photos of you too!" Zack grabbed Tifa's camera before she could protest.

"Don't worry, I'll make them!" Zack took a picture and then an idea crossed his mind. "Cloud, how about a few photos with 'gorgeous' here?" Zack winked at Tifa and she blushed once more. Cloud really wished a hole could appear under him right now and then. Seeing their hesitance Zack and Aerith pushed Cloud and Tifa together in some bench.

"Sorry about this." Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Zack and Aerith are always trying to hook me with someone." Cloud blushed. "And it seems this time they have picked you." He looked at Tifa directly and sighed. "Sorry."

Snap.

Cloud and Tifa turned towards the flash. Zack and Aerith were smiling at them. "Oh, no." Tifa looked at Cloud once more. "They are planning something. I know that smiles, and they aren't good."

"Cloud, how about you two stand up and you embrace her from behind?" Aerith used her 'puppy-dog eyes' on him. Too bad he was Cloud and not Zack.

"Aerith, I think you had maked suffer the poor girl enough, don't you think?" Cloud stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's okay, Cloud. I don't mind. But I think it would be better spend the last photos on some group moments, if you all want, of course." Cloud, Aerith and Zack looked at each other, and after nods from Aerith and Zack, and a sigh from Cloud, Tifa set the timer of the camera while Aerith pulled the guys to her favourite spot of the garden. A patch of white and yellow flowers surrounded by red roses. Aerith sat in the flowers and pulled the two boys with her.

"Are you ready?" Tifa called, and at everyone's nods, She runs to them.

Cloud was at Aerith's right while Zack was at her right. They were sitting, Aerith with her legs under her, Zack was propped on one elbow with his legs facing the camera and Cloud was with his forearms in his knees. Tifa made her way to Aerith's right, only to have Zack blocking her way, so she kneeled between Cloud and Aerith.

Snap.

Cloud couldn't help but look at Tifa, she was really beautiful.

Snap.

Tifa felt Cloud's gaze and turned her head.

Snap.

Cloud blushed at being caught and turned his head to the camera again.

Snap.

Tifa put one hand on his shoulder to make him know that it was alright.

Snap.

Cloud froze, but soon relaxed on her touch and looked at her again, directly into her eyes. Their burgundy colour was attracting him.

Snap.

She stared at his eyes. 'So blue...' They were mesmerizing Tifa.

Snap.

Cloud closed his eyes and felt something soft on his lips.

Snap.

Tifa didn't know what had happened, she just knew that she was in paradise.

Snap.

"That was the last one!" Aerith turned her head to the right where Cloud and Tifa were. "When would be they ready to-" Aerith stopped and clasped her hand against her mouth. Zack startled by Aerith's sudden silence looked to the right too.

"Well, that was... unexpected." Cloud hearing his friend's voice returned to earth.

Cloud was kissing Tifa.

'I'm kissing 'gorgeous'. I'm kissing the most beautiful girl I've ever meet and she hasn't slapped me yet or pulled back.' Just then Tifa pulled back and opened her eyes. Cloud opened his and blank-stared at her.

"I- I... I'm sorry!" Tifa stood up, grabbed her camera and after saying goodbye over her shoulder, she exited the school.

__

Cloud was still in a daze. 'What the hell just happened?' When Cloud's brain started to function at normal rate again it was too late, she was already gone and Zack and Aerith were looking at him for some sort of explanation.

"What was that?" Zack smirked at Cloud and he just stood up.

"Aerith, she's from this school?" Cloud was staring to the place where her camera had been.

"No, she's from one of those 'only girls' school, I think... She told me something about being the only place-"

"-You know the name of her high school?" Cloud thought about it a little more and turned to his friends. "Do you know her name?" At their blank expressions, he elaborated. "We didn't even ask her name. Zack just called her 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' and you called her 'Miss Photographer'. You don't know her name?"

Aerith thought about it and shook her head. "No, I always called her that and she didn't mind, so I've never asked her name, sorry."

__

"You kissed him!?" Tifa winced at the high-pinched yell. "But then why you ran away? He kissed you too, and by his face in the photos-" Tifa snatched the pictures from Yuffie's hands. "-Sheesh... Calm down... Anyway, he seemed like he enjoyed it too! You haven't talked to him again yet?"

Tifa sighed. "No. And I don't plan on doing it either." Yuffie was about to protest, but Tifa cut her. "I don't care. A guy who has kissed me like I was 'his' and just knew me from less than two hours, are you kidding? I can't be with someone like him! He's just a charmer and I had been a fool." Tifa crossed her arms.

"But you have to go there again, right? You have to give them the photos-"

"-That's why I called you." Yuffie knew where this was leading.

"No!"

"Please! I don't want to see him!" Yuffie sighed.

"And what about if 'he' wants to see you again?" Tifa looked at the photos. He really seemed to be enjoying it. And those eyes...

"Why would he want to see me? I don't think he even knows my name."

"And if he asks it?" Tifa just kept silent.

* * *

**A/N:** End of the first part! I know, this is supposed to be a one-shot, but it's too long.

Zack: "Hey! I want the those photos!"

Cloud: "Why would you want photos of Tifa and I kissing?"

Zack: "I don't want those! I want the ones with AERITH and I kissing!"

Tifa: "Then I want the rest."

Cloud: "Teef?"

Tifa: "What? They are sweet."

Cloud: "Yeah, but you don't need those photos."

Tifa: "What do you... Oh!" *blush*

Cloud: *smirk* "Yeah... Oh."

Koudelka: "Get a room, you two."

LadyTeefStrife: "You really have to always break the mood..."

Koudelka: *shrug* "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything**."

Zack: "R&R!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks for reading. And Kou, the next time you cut off a cloti moment you're going to regret it."

cloti is happiness!!


	13. At first kiss

**A/N**: Second part!

LadyTeefStrife: "Okay, here is the second part."

Koudelka: "Why you keep doing this?"

LadyTeefStrife: "The conversations? Well, we only have 3 votes at the poll and it's two yes versus one no, so..."

Cloud: "So we'll stick with you for the moment, right?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Yeah."

Tifa: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

LadyTeefStrife: "And you had done it because...?"

Tifa: "In exchange for the photos."

LadyTeefStrife: "Talking about photos... Where is Zack?"

Zack: *kisses the photos* "I miss you! Wait for me, Aerith!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Whatever..."

* * *

**Title**: At first kiss.

__

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since the day he fell for 'beautiful'. Three weeks since the first and last time he saw her.

Cloud, Zack and Aerith were walking towards the high school building. "She called me today, she's going to bring the photos." Aerith was talking to Zack, but at the mention of 'her' Cloud couldn't help it but strain his ears to catch the conversation.

"She's going to come back?" Cloud's tone was hopeful. He wanted to apologize, to say 'her' his days since 'that' moment had been focused only in 'her', to say-

"-Man, you really love her, huh?" Cloud stopped walking at Zack's comment. Did he love 'her'? They only spent a few hours together and he was already in love? "You know... We end high school in two weeks, you could try to find her then."

"Why then and not now?" Aerith asked to Zack.

"Well, he'll have a lot of time then, and she-"

"-Hiya!" A short girl with black hair stood in front of them. "You are Aerith, right?" Aerith eyed the girl and nodded. "Finally! Well, this is for you." She gave Aerith an envelope. "See ya!" And with that the girl started walking in their opposite direction.

Zack took the envelope and opens it and then tossed it to Cloud. "Run." Cloud's eyebrows rose. "Run before you lose her." Zack's tone was serious, but in his face was his trademark smile. Cloud looked the contents of the envelope and his eyes softened and then took a look of determination. He tossed the envelope to Zack again and started to run.

__

'She' looking at him, 'she' bathed in the sunset light, 'she' looking at him in the eyes, 'she' smiling at him, 'she' kissing him. 'She' was a really good photographer.

__

"Wait!" Cloud called to the black-haired girl. She turned around and gave him a funny look.

"Now, what are you going to do? 'She' told me to give to that girl the photos because she didn't want to see you." Cloud's determination becomes even stronger with those words. "So?"

"Tell me 'her' name." Cloud's breath was a little ragged for the sprint he had to do to catch up with the black-haired girl.

"'She' didn't tell me anything about not answering you, so I guess I can tell you. I'm Yuffie by the way, and you are Cloud, Suteki told me." His eyes widened. "Suteki it's a nickname." Cloud's eyes returned to normal. "You want to see her?" Yuffie smirked.

Cloud was determined. Suteki's pictures had showed him what he needed to know. "Yes."

Yuffie's smirk transformed in a full cheeky grin. "Come with me, then!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Tifa's high school.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Cloud stopped walking and stared at Yuffie's face. Her grin turned to a sad smile.

"She's like a sister to me, you know? Suteki has never had a boyfriend, not even a male friend. Her father never let her approach to any boy, and since her father died she's been even more closed. She has always cared for me has a little sister too, even trying to cheer me up when some guy hurted me. And when I saw those photos... I don't think I ever seen her so happy!" Her grin returned only for a second, and then it was replaced for a death-serious look. "If you hurt her I'm going to make you pay. I won't say I'll kill you because that threat is empty, I swear I'll make you pay every tear she cry for you." And then the cheeky grin returned.

"I won't hurt her." Yuffie looked at his eyes. "That, I promise." She saw he was being honest, and that he was in love.

__

Tifa exited the building, Yuffie was supposed to return soon and she wanted to ask her-

"-Blue." She didn't realized she had say it aloud until his eyes -wide for the surprise of finally seeing 'her'- returned at their normal size and then softened and a smile appeared in his mouth. And she couldn't help it but think she wanted to taste that smile again.

"Tifa." Tifa's eyes widened. "Yuffie has made me read a lot of Wutain books." At Tifa's face of this-has-still-no-sense he kept talking. "Tifa is used to describe something beautiful, someone caring, a sweetheart-"

"-Why are you here?" The lump in her throat makes it hard to talk and her voice was restraint.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you how much I love you, even if we know each other for only a few hours, I love you." Cloud waited for her response.

"And why should I believe you?" She looked directly into his eyes, her face expressionless.

"Because I know you love me too." He took their last picture, they were kissing and she was smiling, her cheeks flushed.

Tifa looked the image and then at Cloud. "This is insane. You didn't even knew my name and-"

"-Knew? I still don't know it." Cloud raised an eyebrow at Tifa. And she let out a small giggle.

Tifa extended her hand "I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockhart, nice to meet you..."

Cloud took her soft hand and shook it. "Cloud Strife. Nice to meet you too." He grinned.

At least he was right when he called her 'beautiful'.

__

**One year later.**

__

"Teef!" Cloud was on his 'Fenrir' waiting for Tifa at the parking lot of her high school.

"Cloud!" She run to Cloud and kissed him. "I've missed you."

They were living together in Cloud's apartment for nine months now, a year being a couple, and a month being encaged.

Tifa jumped on 'Fenrir' and wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist.

__

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Zack's voice was above the squeals of Aerith and Yuffie when they saw the ring.

Aerith poked Zack with her finger in his chest. "Too soon? They fell in love at first sight! What did you expected?"

Cloud and Tifa were seated on the patch of flowers where they had their first kiss. She was in his lap and they were ignoring Yuffie's squeals, Aerith's ideas for the flower setting in the ceremony and Zack's cheering and questioning by kissing, until Yuffie had to speak.

"You two! Can't you both wait until you are in home?"

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other eyes.

"No."

And just continued kissing.

* * *

**A/N**: End! **Prompt:** Name/Lots of kissing at the end. Thank you Amaranthos for this request! And if anyone has any, just ask! ^.^

LadyTeefStrife: "Well, that's it!"

Cloud: "Finally."

LadyTeefStrife: "It's over this one. I have another request of Amaranthos."

Zack: "You are going to bring here Aerith some day?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Here..." *Aerith pops out of nowhere*

Zack: "My angel!" *kissing*

Aerith: "Zack!" *kissing*

Cloud: "Teef...?" *blush*

Tifa: "Ow, come here." *kissing*

Koudelka: "Urgg... This is disgusting."

LadyTeefStrife: *sing-song* "Koudelka... I have a present for you..." *Edward pops out of nowhere*

Edward: "What the-mmfh"

Koudelka: *kissing* *goes to her room with Edward* "Come here and die." *slams her door*

LadyTeefStrife: "..." *looks around* "I'm the only one who's single!?"

__

Aerith: "R&R!"

Edward: "Thanks for reading."

cloti is happiness!!

**Thanks to:**

**FFantasydreamer94: 4**- Well your prompt was 'kids interruption... ;) **8**- Reno has the habit to pop out in my fics and I don't know why... I'm glad you find it sweet. ^.^ **9**- Thanks, and Tifa is really an angel... **10**- Sephiroth and Leon are serious characters, but in the right context... XD And I would have killed Cloud myself if he didn't say the 'I love you'... **11**- Cloud's reason to fight is Tifa!! XD

**TiffanyLockheart: 8**- I must admit that I love writing Zack... :3 **10**- Yeah, I say until his death bed too...

**kitsune13**: I really think Cloud's love for Teef comes from a very young age, and I wanted to write something about it. Thanks for your reviews.

**oodball167: **Well, here's your Zerith ;) And about Tifa... Well, I'll _try_ to not kill her/hurt her so often...:)

**Amaranthos**: Sorry, I can't make evil-Aerith...T.T But I'll try in a one-shot... And about the A/N, if you don't want to read them skip those parts, it's okay.

**ClarityInObscurity**: (**FwM**) Glad you liked it! That one is very special to me, but by the time I wrote it I didn't have any spelling checker... Now I have it, but it's pretty crappy... And thanks for offering help! ^.^

And special thanks to those who review for every chapter: (only **FFantasydreamer94**... T^T)

**The rest**: Thanks too, of course! But, I only can post once in a wile, so I have to update in packs. So please, please! Review once for chap if you like them! Because this way I can't know what chapters you like and what you don't like.

**Those who had alerted or fav**.: Thanks, but... without a review I don't know who are you.** Even a simple 'I like it' is enough**. And if you like it enough to fav...

In less than 2 weeks: **1000 hits / 20 reviews**... and 10 of them are from FFantasydreamer94...

The hits say the readers like it. The reviews say 'this suck'. *sigh* At least there's 20... :)

LadyTeefStrife: "Zack! The fridge has to stay like that for a while, okay! No midnight snacks!"


	14. Under the stars

**A/N**: Since Cloti is finally official, I've decided to make a fanfic in honour of the scene where they are finally together. Meaning? Another 'Under the Highwind' fic. **Warning**: Lime.

LadyTeefStrife: "How could you!?"

Tifa: "What do you mean?"

LadyTeefStrife: "How could you hide this from me!? And you too, Cloud!"

Cloud: "What?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Why didn't you tell me you both are together since that night!?"

Cloud: "Wasn't it obvious?"

Tifa: "I thought everyone knew..."

LadyTeefStrife: "..."

Zack: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

LadyTeefStrife: "OMG! All those smiles and reassurances, the blushing! Cloud **blushed** in CoT! You two were together!"

* * *

**To:** Everyone who knew they were already together.

**Prompt:** Cloti is official! Party! (and whoever says it's not... you must be a clerith shipper, so I don't even know why are you reading this... And congratulations to all the Zerith shippers.)

**Title**: Under the stars.

**Total Words**: 1098

__

"Words aren't the only way to say someone how you feel..."

_'What does that...'_ Cloud's eyes widened and he turned to her. "Tifa..."

She closed her eyes, back turned to him, and Tifa let out a breath. She turned around and let out a grasp, Cloud had moved while she was composing herself and now he was standing in front of her.

Cloud flexed his fingers, he was trembling. Tifa was in front of him, on possibly the last day of their lives, the last chance to be together, and he was going to make damn sure she knew what he feels for her. So, slowly, he moved his right hand -the one with the uncovered fingers- and brushed her hair back from her eyes, waiting for her response.

Tifa leaned on his touch without noticing. The only thing she could feel in that moment was his fingers on her skin and her own crazy heartbeat.

Cloud took his time to really look at her. She was beautiful -always had been- but being so close to her, and touching her, she was an angel. So delicate and pure, so fragile. Cloud's throat closed at the thought, the last time he had touched her like this she was covered in her own blood.

Tifa sensed his hesitance and locked eyes with him. His eyes were far away, even if he was looking at her, just like... _'The Mako poisoning...'_ Tifa placed her hand in his face -just her fingertips touching his jaw- but that seemed to bring him back, at least a little.

"Cloud...-" Tifa stopped when his fingertips touched her lips. Then he just bent his head and brushed his lips against her's, feeling them. He could tell she was shocked, but, this was what she wanted... Right?

He pulled away a little and locked eyes with her again. "Tifa?"

"Is this what you want?" She was trembling too. He wanted to tell her that she was the only one he had ever wanted, that she was the reason he was alive, that she was everything and anything.

He just smiled and kissed her again.

__

Cloud was seated on one of the rocks with her in his lap straddling him, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. They weren't good with words, so they said what they felted for each other in every kiss and every touch, in every glance and every breath.

They locked gazes. _'Here?'_ The thought was mutual. Their first time deserved something better than cold wind and hard floor, but after seeing each other's eyes, they were crushing their lips together again.

__

He entered her. Her nails digging into his shoulders, Cloud looked at her eyes. _'Are you okay?'_ Tifa nodded her silent response, but he didn't move. Cloud kissed her slowly until she started to respond and then, just then, he entered her completely.

Their eyes locked, her arms around his neck, his hands on her back and the time stopped. Because in that moment they were one, they were alone, they were whole and they were content, no meteor nor Sephiroth mattered then. Cloud pulled back a little and their breath returned.

After a few shaky breaths, Tifa smiled at Cloud and they started moving. Her lips on his own again while they tried to sync their jerky moves until Cloud's hands found her waist and steadied their rhythm.

When their breath started to be ragged and deep again, Cloud locked gazes with her, kissed her and embraced her, his arms around her while they kept moving together. She wrapped her arms around him and planted a chaste kiss in shoulder.

Cloud embraced her for dear life. They were close, but he didn't want it to end. They were finally together, they were one, he finally had found his happiness and he didn't want it to be the last time they could be like this.

__

And then it was over. Their breath laboured, their skin sweaty, their clothes and hair a mess, but they were together and happy.

After they were calm and collected again, Cloud helped Tifa to climb out of his lap and before she could take a step further from him, he pulled her at his side and kissed her again. He could tell she was feeling drowsy, and probably a little sore and cold, but if she wanted to sleep, he was going to be beside her, and since she wasn't trying to get away, he could tell that she didn't mind being out there if he was with her.

Tifa kissed the corner of his mouth and then she put her head on his shoulder, by the time he tried to look at her face, she was already sleep and he couldn't help but smile.

His head felt like spinning, his mouth was swollen, his limbs felt tired and heavy, his eyelids were closing, and his heart felt warm. She loved him. He couldn't help the silly smile in his face.

Cloud looked at her face, eyes closed and the same silly smile on her lips, and he couldn't help but smile even wider.

Because she finally realized he loves her too.

* * *

**A/N**: I told you, Lime, not Lemon! I don't think I can write any Lemons... (even if I like them) Tell me what you think!

Zack: "..." *blush* "You should have get us out..."

LadyTeefStrife: "Oh, yeah? What happened last time I tried to warn you?"

Tifa: *blush* "That moment was private!"

Cloud: *blush* "..."

Koudelka: "They don't even took off their gloves..."

Cloud/Tifa: "Koudelka!"

Zack: "..." *scratches the back of his head* "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything...**"

LadyTeefStrife: "R&R! And thanks for reading!"

cloti is happiness!!


	15. Little things

**A/N**: Here's one of the requests of **fantasydreamer94**. If anyone has any request, please, tell me. (My new avatar is one of my drawings; the idea is from a cloti image I saw. I draw it and added the sun and the moon)

Tifa: "Random Date? What are you going to do?"

LTS: "Being honest, I don't have a clue, I'll just write and see where this leads us. But I warn you, randomness and Reno are usual when I do this."

Cloud: "Reno?"

LTS: "Yeah, I don't know why, but he pops in my fics without me being aware until its too late."

Reno: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything,** yo."

LTS: "See?... Reno!? What are you doing here!?"

* * *

**To:** fantasydreamer94

**Prompt:** Random Date

**Title**: Little things

**Total Words**: 657

__

"Go out with me."

It all started with a costumer of the 7th Heaven trying to get a date with Tifa and Cloud being there to see it all. When the poor guy asked Tifa out for the third time in the last five minutes Cloud just got up and stood in front of her.

"One date. Just like that time in the Gold Saucer. Going out and have some fun." Cloud's eyes were so serious that she doubted if he could restrain himself much longer before starting to set off some patrons if she said no. Besides, she was tired of having drunks trying to hit on her all night long, so she nodded, shooed all the costumers out and climbed on Fenrir behind Cloud.

"Where are we going?" Tifa put her arms around Cloud's waist. Since the Geostigma crisis, every time Tifa was on Fenrir, Cloud always grabbed her hands and put them in his waist and he didn't even started the bike until her arms were around him. However, she wasn't complaining, not at all.

"I don't know yet. Any suggestion?" Cloud started the bike.

Tifa looked at the sky. It was a pretty night. The moon was full, not a single cloud in the sky. The stars... "Somewhere where we can see stars?" Cloud nodded and Fenrir started to move.

The wind was cold against her exposed arms and legs, but Cloud's body kept her warm.

Soon, they were on a hill. Cloud killed Fenrir's engine and they got off the bike. Cloud started to walk forward to the cliff and Tifa followed.

The sky was clear now. All the stars visible, just like the night of their promise. It was beautiful. Tifa stood at Cloud's side and her eyes got down from the sky. "... Gorgeous."

Midgar and Edge were in front of them. All lights like stars in the earth. Like that, Midgar didn't look like the nightmare it was. It was a beautiful sight.

"Cloud, thank you." She turned her eyes to him and he was watching her. "This place is gorgeous." He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Glad you liked it." They smiled and sat on the floor. "This time is the Fenrir and not the Highwind." Tifa blushed a little and he pulled her closer.

"But this time we are already together." Tifa snuggled in his arms. They were happy like that, in silence and in each other's arms. Everything was perfect until Cloud's stomach protested.

"Looks like someone is hungry..." Tifa chuckled and Cloud blushed. She got up and offered her hand to Cloud. "How about a dinner date?" She smiled.

Cloud nodded and once again, they were on the road.

It was the little things what made them fall in love for each other, and the little things are what keep them together.

They didn't need words.

Just being together.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you like it!

LTS: "No Reno! Yay!"

Zack: "You hate him or something?"

LTS: "No, but it's a pain when he just pops out. I never know what to do with him."

Cloud: "He's always a pain."

Kou: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

Zack: "R&R! And thanks for reading!"

Tifa: "Who was the guy who asked me out in the bar?"

LTS: "Reno."

Everyone: "..."

LTS: "..." *face-palms herself*

cloti is happiness!! **Thanks to:**

**fantasydreamer94**: **12**- Glad you liked it! Very cloti!? THANKS! **13**- Yes, its destiny. :3 Amaranthos requested lots of kissing at the end, so... **14**- What a relief! I hoped it was just lime! I really don't think I can write lemons *sigh*, but I like them! I wanted it to be sweet and cute more than lustful, after all that's what I think it happened! I don't think they took off their clothes either...

**Oodball167**: Thanks! And I hope I can bring you to the cloti side of life! And if you can give me some advice for the Zerith, I'll gladly listen. And yes, EAT THOSE EMPTY BRAINS! XD

**fragmentsofmemories16**: Glad you like them, and thanks for reviewing! I really need to know what you all think. Tifa was created to be with Cloud, so yes, they belong together :3 And I'm so happy you like those conversations!! I really have a lot of fun writing them! And yes, Zack is adorable :)


	16. Beginnings and Happy endings

**A/N**: Please, send requests!! I think from now on, this is going to be only of requests because 'Nibelheim' is taking all my ideas! So if you want more of this... LEAVE A REQUEST, PLEASE!

LTS: "Another for **fantasydreamer94**. Thanks for the prompts!"

Tifa: "I have talked to him before."

Cloud: "Where?"

Tifa: "He's in the VIP zone of the reviewers room."

LTS: "Yeah, he must be pretty lonely there, so sometimes I tell Teef to go there and keep him company. That's what you got for reviewing every chap, a whole couch, his own fridge and the company of Tifa or whoever he wants!"

Cloud: "I don't like the way he looks at you, Teef."

Tifa: "He's a nice guy. A little too forward, but nothing compared to Reno."

Cloud: "I still don't like it."

LTS: "Teef, go with him while I'll stay with Cloud, please." *Tifa goes to the VIP room* "Cloud, she loves you and you love her. End of the story."

Cloud: *sigh* "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

LTS: *murmur* "That's what you get for not stopping Aerith in the game... Suffer!"

* * *

**To:** fantasydreamer94

**Prompt:** Girl next door

**Title**: Beginnings and Happy Endings

**Total Words**: 1171

__

She was beautiful. Her long black hair swaying around her, her porcelain white skin, her beautiful burgundy coloured eyes, and that smile. Oh, that smile. That smile had the power to make him do anything she wanted, and she was only a three-year-old.

Tifa Lockhart, the girl next door.

Cloud Strife -in his four-year-old self- was already hopelessly, totally, irremediablely and absolutely in love with the pretty little girl of the blue dress.

_

It started with a simple glance trough her window. From outside of the Lockhart's house, Cloud looked at the only open window and he saw her. She was sitting in her bed, her hands over her eyes and she was crying. However, she wasn't crying aloud like any other kid would. She was hiding her tears and sobs.

And he couldn't tell why, but he felted the luckiest boy in the world for being the only one who could see what she really felt.

_

Then two years had past, she was five and her mother was teaching her to play the piano. He continued to watch her trough the same window. The notes weren't accurate or melodic, but every time she did it right, he could see her smiling at her mother.

And he wished she would learn soon so he could see her smile during the whole song.

_

Three years more and he saw her cry once again, but this time he wasn't the only one and he made a vow to himself; Tifa wouldn't cry anymore, not if he has a saying into it. He would protect her so she wouldn't be sad anymore.

Her mother had died and she was about to. Cloud didn't think twice to go after Tifa when he saw her fall of the bridge.

A whole week. A whole week without her smile and It was his fault. Tifa nearly died and it was his fault. Cloud wanted to scream. That was his way of protecting her?

_

Five years and he made his decision. If he wanted to protect her he needed to be strong. SOLDIER was the thing.

Promise to her? He had already promised to himself. Why Tifa wanted him to protect her anyway? Did she... Cared?

And when he promised, she smiled again at him.

_

The two years without seeing her were a torture, but when he returned and saw her in her brown outfit, he couldn't help but smile. She hadn't changed at all. Even if her body was more of a woman than a girl now and even if her eyes were a little sad, when Zack talked to her and she smiled he saw the real her again.

_

No.

It was the only thing he could think when he found her covered in her own blood. Cloud ran to her and lifted her.

She smiled.

She opened her eyes and smiled _her_ smile to him. He couldn't help his hand from brushing her face.

_

She found him this time.

He was confused. Voices in his head, his limbs were numb and his eyes weren't focusing. Nevertheless, he could hear. Her voice. Just in front of him. He forced his eyes to look at her, he needed to make sure it was her, and then he saw it. _Her_ smile. And his eyes lost focus again, but he was smiling too.

_

Cloud looked at the gold band on his finger. It started seeing her cry and smile, with him being the only one who could see the real her and it still was the same. _Her_ smile still had the power to make him do everything and anything she ever wanted, her hair was still the prettiest he has ever seen, her scarred skin, her bright burgundy eyes. Her.

Even if she didn't wear blue dresses or cry anymore, one thing was sure. _Her_ smile was the same. _His_.

He lifted his eyes from the ring and fixated on the beauty in front of him. She was smiling at him _his_ smile, the one that was only for him.

"You may kiss the bride"

Cloud touched her cheek, closed the gap between them, and kissed her as he never has kissed her before, as her husband. And he knew.

Cloud Strife -in his twenty-four-year-old self- was still hopelessly, totally, irremediablely and absolubtly in love with the beautiful girl of the blue dress and the gorgeous smile.

And he realized.

Tifa Lockhart -in her twenty-three-year-old self- always has been hopelessly, totally, irremediablely and absolubtly in love with the shy little boy of the rare smiles and gorgeous blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: End! Hope you like this one!!

Cloud: "You really like my eyes that much?"

LTS: "I think there's not a thing I don't like about you, but you are Tifa's. And I love Cloti even more than I could ever love you."

Cloud: "... That was... Honest."

LTS: "Say always the truth! That's my motto. Well, besides CIH!!"

Cloud: "CIH!! ?"

LTS: "**C**loti **I**s **H**appiness**!!** See? I, LadyTeefStrife -in my eighteen-year-old self- I've always been hopelessly, totally, irremediablely and absolubtly in love with the lovely Cloti canon pairing."

Cloud: "Thanks. **Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.** **Not even me, and she don't want to either**."

LTS: "You are Tifa's and Teef is yours, no matter what."

Tifa: "I'm back!"

LTS: "How did it go?"

Tifa: "Fine." *shrug*

Cloud: "I love you Tifa. R&R."

Tifa: "Thanks for reading. I know, Cloud. I love you too." *_his_ smile*

**25-Love: **He was in love. He has always been, first with a little girl wearing blue dresses, a cute girl with brown outfits, a fighter woman with black mini-skirts and then a motherly woman in black and white. But with what he was in love, was her smile, the one that was only for him, and then, he knew she was in love too.

CIH!! 9/2/2010


	17. Moon and Sun

**A/N**: This chap is something I wanted to read. **fantasydreamer94** made something about this too by my request, but I like it too much for not trying it myself. And if someone wants to make something about this too, please feel free to do it. But warn me before so I can read it when it's published!! ^.^

LTS: "Think about it. Moon and Sun. That sounds Cloti, right?"

Tifa: "Who is who?"

LTS: "I think it's obvious."

Cloud: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

* * *

**To:** My new avatar!

**Prompt:** *spoiler*

**Title**: Moon and Sun

**Total words**: 635

__

Tifa looked trough the window of their house, the moonlight casting lights and shadows over her. She looked above, the night sky was lit by the full moon just as the sun lighted the day one, while the stars seemed to keep the moon company. She placed a hand in her belly, their first child was growing inside of her. In three months, she'll be mother for the third time, even if this was the first time she was pregned.

"You three are my shining stars." She smiled at her swollen belly.

"And you are my moon." She felt two strong arms embrace her from behind and pull her to a strong chest, she embraced his arms.

"You're late." She turned her head and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, Reeve wanted to have me there another day, but I couldn't." He nuzzled her neck and put his right hand on her belly.

"And why is that?" He smiled and kissed her neck.

"I was on Fenrir and I saw something." She smiled too and turned in his arms.

"And that would be?" Her eyes shone like a red moon.

He brushed her hair back from her face. "Something that is always there, even if I can't see it sometimes."

"Another clue?"

He chuckled. "Something that shines when it's surrounded by darkness."

"And what happened when you saw it?" He kissed her lower lip.

"I remembered you." She kissed him, opening her mouth when he asked for entrance. "And I had to come back." They smiled once again.

__

Tifa looked at him while he was sleep, the curtains of their room let the sunshine wash over Cloud, his golden hair bright like the sun itself. She kissed him and he woke up, his sky-blue eyes searching hers.

"You are my sun."

He smiled. "You woke me for that?"

"Well, I saw something." Her eyes were bright with amusement.

He chucked, she was adorable like this. "And that would be?"

She giggled. "Something that lights my days."

He ran a hand through her tresses. "Another clue?"

"Something that always returns with his warmth no matter what." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"And what happened when you saw it?" She locked eyes with him.

"I remembered you."

* * *

**A/N**: Three guesses... What it was what they saw? There are three possible answers!!

Tifa/Cloud: "I know the three."

LTS: "In the next chap I'll post the answer!"

Zack: "Two are easy, but the other one..."

Kou: "I only see one."

LTS: "That's because you aren't romantic. Probably the most romantic-fluff-lovers will find even more."

Kou: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**"

LTS: "R&R! And thanks for reading!"

**Prompts**:

**2-Home:** It still sounded strange, but after come back to Nibelheim -married and with three (and one coming) kids-. He was sure that now the new happy memories will defeat the bad ones.

**9-Red: **She won't wear any more red, but he sees it in her eyes.

**18-Sun: **He is like the sun. He lights her days and smile. And without him there's no life.

**19-Moon: **She is like the moon. She lights his nights and darkness. And without her there's no hope.

cloti is happiness!! 10/02/2010


	18. Parenting

**A/N**: The answer of the seventieth chap is...

1) Cloud saw the moon and Tifa the sun.

2) They saw each other.

3) This was the hard one. "Something that is always there, even if I can't see it sometimes."/"Something that shines when it's surrounded by darkness."/"Something that lights my days."/"Something that always returns with his warmth no matter what." Answer: Love. Oww fluffy! And now to chap 18!

LTS: "Yay! fantasydreamer94 found two of three! Congratulations!" *gives him a Tifa plushy*

Zack: "Parenting..."

LTS: "Tifa and Cloud's son is going to be named after you."

Zack: "Really!? Cool!"

Aerith: "Thank you for the request, oodball167." *smile*

Zack: "My angel!" *hugging*

Aerith: *from Zack's arms* "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**" *kissing*

* * *

**To:** oodball167

**Prompt:** "After all the fights, they never thought keep kids on line was so difficult"

**Title**: Parenting

**Total Words**: 1421

__

Saturday morning. The sunshine filtered trough the curtains letting them see. Cloud and Tifa were lying in bed in each other's arms; they were face to face looking at each other's eyes, relaxing and enjoying the peaceful moment.

_Crash._

The end of the peace sounded like glass breaking.

They looked at each other. "I'll go." Tifa got out of the room and went to the kitchen.

"Zack! Stop it!" Marlene's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Marlene, start cleaning and stop complaining." Denzel's voice was frantic. Tifa opened the door and the sight made her grasp. The whole kitchen was covered in flour and water and... _'Is that egg?'_ Egg stains were in the ceiling. Marlene and Denzel turned to Tifa.

Marlene's eyes widened. "We can explain!" Denzel just nodded frenetically.

Tifa went to pick her one-year-old son from the floor. "Well, I'm waiting."

They looked at each other and Marlene started. "We were trying to make breakfast, but Zack wanted to play."

"And he kind of liked the flour..." Denzel scratched the back of his head. Cloud was rubbing off on him.

Cloud entered the kitchen and after the shock, he picked Zack while Tifa surveyed the damage. "And why are the two of you drenched in water?"

Marlene looked at herself and spoke. "Zack likes the water too." He just giggled in Clouds arms and hugged his father.

Tifa picked the broken glass and tossed it in the garbage. "He liked the glass?"

"Marlene dropped it when Zack started playing with the water." Denzel tried to clean while talking.

Cloud looked above. " Is that egg?" Zack just giggled again.

__

Four hours later, they finished cleaning the room. Denzel and Marlene were a little red.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Tifa put a hand on their foreheads. "You two are burning!"

"We're 'kay mom..." Denzel speech was slurred.

Tifa put her hands on her hips and used her mother tone. "You two are going to go upstairs and take a bath, and then I want you two in bed." Cloud couldn't help but smile at the image, the three were covered in flour, and Tifa in her 'I'm serious' mode was irresistible. He found himself thinking how cute they were and blushed a little. If Barret or Cid knew he thought that, they'll be teasing him until no end.

Zack wiggled in Cloud's arms. "Teef." She dropped her 'I'm serious' mode and started her 'I don't like being interrupted' mode. "I think Zack's hungry."

Tifa's eyes widened. "The breakfast!" She looked at the clock. "Looks like today we're going to skip it." She turned to the kids, shooed them to the bathroom and went to the kitchen again. "Cloud, can you bath Zack while I make lunch?" At Cloud's nod, she smiled and pecked him and her son in the cheek and left.

Cloud stared at his son. "I love her, you know?" Zack giggled once again and patted Cloud in the cheek.

__

After everyone had their baths and food, Denzel and Marlene were sent to bed, they had cached a cold; blame the water.

Cloud went to see them and keep them company while Tifa was with Zack downstairs. "How are you two feeling?"

"We're 'kay Cloud..." Marlene's face was pink.

_Crash._

Cloud rolled his eyes. From now on he won't buy anything made of glass.

He went to the bar zone and stared at Tifa. She was with Zack in her lap, looking at him. Cloud eyed his son. "I thought it was Zack."

She cocked her head. "I thought it was you."

"Sorry guys, but seriously, how can someone have so much glass in their house? I know this is a bar too, but geez, you two have kids here!"

"Yuffie how did you..." Cloud started but decided to stop. He didn't really want to know.

"Oh, Tifa! Sorry about the eggs in the ceiling, I was kind of showing the kids my super-ninja skills when one of the eggs took a journey on his own to the sky landing on the ceiling, but Zack started laughing so I kind of kept doing it until he started to throw water to us..." Zack laughed. "Yeah, kid. It's all your fault." Tifa and Cloud glared at her. "Hey, I know! I should have stayed and cleaned up, but you know... I kind of saw you coming and thought you'll be mad at me..."

__

After sending Yuffie on a journey on her own to Wutai, the Strife family dinned and went to bed.

Cloud was lying on his back with Tifa curled at his right side. "You looked cute in your 'I'm serious' mode." He turned to her and she put her head on her shoulder.

"Oh, really?" She trailed kisses from his shoulder to his neck.

"Yes." He turned his head to give her better access.

_Crash._

They looked at each other. "I'll go." Cloud got up and left the room.

Tifa stared at the door. 'And here I was thinking our lives would be easy...' She slumped on the bed. 'But I won't trade this for anything.' She smiled.

__

'And here I was thinking our lives would be quiet.' Ten minutes later, Cloud returned to bed hoping to continue where they had left it.

"Teef?" He looked at her; a peaceful smile was on her face. He sighed. 'But I won't trade this for anything.' And he smiled.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry!! I think this wasn't what you wanted, but after only-god-knows how many hours and failed attempts I discovered I can't make mischievous Marlene and Denzel, so I had to insert Yuffie (she just popped out, but I can't thank her enough for that…) and Zack. Hope you liked it... (The only thing I had clear was the end... And if this sucks, blame my inability for writing Denzel and Marlene as more than sweet kids... *sigh*)

LTS: "Finally! Gods, Yuffientine and mischievous kids are going to be the death of me!"

Denzel: "In the first version we were going to the park..."

LTS: "Yes, but it started to go absurd, and I didn't know what to do, and it had no dialogue, and it was utterly stupid..."

Marlene: "In the second I was the first thing interrupting them by entering their room."

LTS: "Yes, but I didn't know why. You just burst through the door. THAT was absurd."

Denzel: "In the third-"

LTS: "-**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.** R&R and thanks for reading. I don't need two kids to remind me of my failures..."

CIH!! 14/02/2010

**Thanks to: Oodball167**: Glad you like it, Lovely? Thank you! This chap is your request, thanks for leaving it! Zerith rules! (And cloti is happiness!!)

**PeAceLovEr 12**: Well, you have the answers above. ^.^

**fantasydreamer94**: **15**- Yup, It could be 'under the Shera' but I thought Fenrir was better. And you are right, after all, 'words aren't the only way'... ;) **16**- After all Cloud is 'human' too, he grows and feels... So I wanted to make it clear, thanks for seeing it! Yes, finally I married them, yay! XD And I LOVE Teef's smile. :3 **17**- The three kids are Marlene, Denzel and the one in Tifa's womb. About the references, well I told you I love them, so it's normal I know more... And YES! You got it!! One extra point for you! About the avatar, THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! I really love to draw but normally I don't show them to anyone, so I'm very happy you like it! And I love the Tifa in your avatar!

**kitsune13**: I've always liked that idea too, me myself I'm hung up with her smile (in a non lesbian sense!), really, Tifa's smile is unique. As always you always see through everything :) Glad you like it.

**If someone wants more one-shots: LEAVE REQUESTS! OR PROMPTS! OR SOMETHING!! **


	19. His Smile and Her Pain

**A/N**: The plot bunny is a mysterious thing... He attacked me two hours ago and this is the result. Thanks fantasydreamer94 for your request! (Checked by 6jrz422)

LTS: "Wow! I was writing Nibelheim when an alarm sounded in my head!"

Cloud: "Seriously?"

LTS: "Yeah! It's totally improvised!"

Tifa: "It's going to end well?"

LTS: "Yeah. You know I like happy endings."

Zack: "I'll be there?"

LTS: "Who knows? That depends on the reader's imagination."

Kou: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything.**"

_**Telephone**_

_Past_

Present

* * *

**To:** fantasydreamer94

**Prompt:** *spoiler*

**Title**: His smile and her pain.

**Total Words**: 2256

__

"_**You are Tifa Lockhart?"**_

"_Who's asking?"_

"_**Cloud's girlfriend."**_

__

"Cloud, I'm home!" Tifa said while opening the front door.

__

"_It was just a prank phonecall. Don't worry about it."_

"_She knew my surname, and she knew your name, too."_

"_Teef, don't worry about it. I love you, you are my only one."_

__

Tifa remembered the past days, a girl started bugging her ever since Cloud proposed to her.

__

"_**Tifa Lockhart?"**_

"_You again?"_

"_**You should stay away from my boyfriend."**_

"_I should be the one saying that. Cloud Strife is my soon-to-be husband."_

"_**And you really think he's going to marry you?"**_

__

At first, Tifa was just mad at the anonymous girl, but then she began to doubt herself.

__

"_Another prank phonecall?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Teef, why don't you just ignore the phone from now on? Sooner or later she'll get tired of calling if you don't answer."_

"_Maybe you're right."_

__

Cloud tried to reassure her, but after being alone all day, and receiving such distressing messages, Tifa started to feel more and more insecure about her relationship with Cloud.

__

"_Sorry, but we're closing."_

"_I didn't come as a customer."_

"_That voice... You're the one from the calls..."_

"_Why are you still around him? I told you to leave my boyfriend alone."_

"_And I told you we're engaged! See? This is the ring he bought me!"_

"_He's only doing this to use you, when you marry him, he'll get a divorce and take the bar so we can own it together."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_To save you from the heartache."_

__

_'That was the final straw'_ Thought Tifa. She had been alone the entire day, when the girl entered the bar . That night, Cloud found Tifa crying in their bed.

__

"_Teef? Why are you crying?"_

"_... She came here..."_

"_The prankster?"_

"_She said... You're only with me to use me."_

"_What? Of course not! I'm with you because I love you! Don't listen to her."_

"_... Where were you?"_

"_I... I was with a friend."_

__

Cloud wasn't helping either with his ambiguous responses.

__

"_**Tifa Lockhart?"**_

"_Leave us alone!"_

"_**Where do you think he is right now?"**_

"_He's... He's with a friend."_

"_**He said that to you? What a lame excuse. He didn't tell you what he was doing, right?"**_

"_..."_

"_**Don't worry, I'm keeping him company. He makes a good pillow, you know? Oh, sorry. You two haven't done anything yet, right? Waiting until marriage... How cute. Too bad he didn't wait for you, huh?"**_

__

Day after day, the strength of their bond was proven by the girl. And day after day, Tifa's trust in Cloud shrank smaller and weaker.

__

"_Teef, I would never do that to you."_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Teef! You're everything to me! I could never do anything with another woman! It was I who proposed to wait until we were married, didn't I?"_

"_..."_

"_Teef, listen. I love you, you know that."_

"_Then why don't you tell her to go away! She doesn't care if you have a girlfriend or not! She'll do anything to break us apart!"_

__

Tifa thought about all that had happened and made a decision. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, I shouldn't have reacted so-" Her words died in her throat when she looked ahead. "You..." The prankster was in Cloud's arms, kissing his neck while he leaned against the wall. Tifa's eyes were burning. Just the day before they had a fight because he didn't do anything about it and now they were making out?

Cloud pushed the woman aside and stood in front of Tifa, his eyes frantic. "Teef, listen, this is not what you think!" She cried. Her tears made his chest tighten. "I was-" His next words died in the same moment as he felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

"You... You bastard..." Her eyes were more sad than angry. Her tear-stained face turned towards the girl. "I suppose this is yours." Tifa grabbed her promise ring and tossed it to the girl, who grabbed it with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. I always loved this ring. I was hoping Cloud would give it to me when he divorced you, but I suppose the time came much earlier than I thought."

"Shut up already!" Cloud turned towards the girl. "Why the hell are you doing this!?"

"Oh, Cloud. You don't need to act that way any more, she already knows the truth." The prankster put her hand over her mouth, hiding her giggles and showing her new ring.

"You are scum, bitch." Cloud took two strides towards her, but the moment he turned away from Tifa, she fled the room. "Tifa!" He ran after her.

__

Two years had past since that day. Tifa never returned to the Seventh Heaven, she ran to her parents house and lived there. Cloud tried to contact her almost everyday during the first year, but in the second, he started to try less and less, until now. It had been three months since the last time she had heard from him. Three months since she became the fiancé of another man. Her father had been going to her old house to retrieve her belongings, and he often said something about how much Cloud loved her, and how there was no evidence of another woman in his life. But after that night two years ago, she didn't want to hear any more about him. She met a good man, the son of one of her father's friends, and he fell in love with her, he tried to help her move on, and she decided to give him a chance. After some months he proposed to her, and she couldn't find the strength to say no to him.

"Tifa?" Her father's voice sounded from the other side of the dressing room. This was the big day. Today she was going to get married to a good man.

"Come in." She didn't fell happy or sad. She simply felt empty. She had hoped to spend this big day with her life-long love, not with someone she had met just a few months ago. She had hoped to marry out of love, not out of pity.

Her father entered the room and locked it behind him. "You look beautiful." She smiled at him. "I wish I could see your smile again." She froze, Tifa already knew where this was leading. "I haven't seen it since-"

"Stop it!" Tifa's father avoided her eyes, but otherwise, stood still, determined to help his daughter.

"Tifa, dear... I want you to be happy."

"I'll be happy." She bowed her head, a few strands of hair falling over her face.

"No, you won't." He took a step towards her. "Tifa. That prankster was his friend's girlfriend." Tifa raised her head and looked into her father's eyes. "Cloud was helping his friend to break with his girlfriend because she was too possessive. They had the hunch that something bad would happen if they mixed you in it. But one day she saw you with Cloud, and when she discovered Cloud was the one telling her boyfriend to break up with her, she wanted revenge."

At that moment, Tifa fell into her father's arms crying. Just hearing Cloud's name again was enough to make her heart hurt like that night. "But why?" Her voice was broken and between sobs. "Why did he... Why was he kissing her?"

"He was not kissing her. He had called her to talk about what she was doing and to try to fix it. When she heard you coming, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him."

"How can you know so much?"

"He told me." Tifa nodded. "Do you... believe him?"

She closed her eyes and tightened the embrace. "I can't marry your friend's son. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her. "I understand."

"I need to talk with Cloud."

"I'll tell everyone to leave the church, but I don't know where Cloud is."

"I'll find him." She smiled at him and his eyes widened. "What?" She cocked her head questioningly.

"He's the only one who can make you smile in that way, huh?"

__

Two hours later, she was in front of her Seventh Heaven. She was still dressed in her bridal gown, but it was messy and her hair was ruined. She took a step forward and knocked on the door.

"I said I won't go!"

She was startled at his voice. It had been too long since the last time she heard it, and now it was mixed with something she knew too well. Emptiness. She knocked again.

"I said I won't-" He opened the door and his words died in his throat, his eyes widened and his heart stopped, only to start to beat at a double pace. Tifa looked at him. He was wearing his favourite sweatpants, the ones she used to wear when she was feeling blue, and it made her smile. His chest was uncovered and his hair was a mess, just like when she woke up everyday and saw him in that state, looking at her. The only difference in him were his eyes, now they looked tired and lost instead of joyful and alive. He was dead inside, just like she was.

"Hey."

"Hey." He responded automatically, his mind still asking him why she was there. Then his brain turned to life. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you through the door. My friend was trying to convince me to go to your..." He closed his eyes and sighed. When he was calm again -at least a little- he continued. "He wanted me to go to your wedding to explain to you what happened, he had this stupid idea where I would interrupt the wedding and-"

"I'm sorry." Cloud looked at her, she was clutching the skirt of her dress with her fists so hard she could have ripped it. "I was stupid, I shouldn't have doubted you, I-" Tifa was cut off by Cloud. He pulled her to him and embraced her.

"Don't." He tightened the hug. "Don't ever apologize for that." He relished in her warmth, in her scent. _'I've missed this so much...'_ "It wasn't your fault, Teef."

Two years. It had been two years since the last time she had heard him call her 'Teef'. That broke her.

"I love you Cloud... I've always loved you..." She was crying, her tears falling on his bare chest.

"I know. I love you too, Teef."

She raised her head and smiled at him. "I know."

His eyes softened and gained their old brightness. "I've missed your smile."

Tifa shook her head. "It's your smile. It's only yours."

Cloud nodded and kissed her forehead. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can I rip off that dress?" She looked up at him questioningly. "Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful and you look gorgeous in it, well you always look gorgeous-" She poked him and he laughed softly. "It's just... You were wearing it for another."

She nodded, understanding. "Okay, I'll go change. But you know what I want to wear, right?"

"I'll be pleased to see you in it." So he went to their room and changed his pants.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, this was long! **Prompt:** Tifa thought Cloud was cheating on her and she decides to break up with him. Cloud keeps on telling her that he wasn't cheating on her. Tifa doesn't believe him and breaks his heart, emotionally. Cloud is depressed and he decides to leave Midgar and Tifa's life forever. (sorry, I changed this part.) Few years later, Tifa gets married to some random guy. Then out of nowhere, "the truth was revealed" and Cloud really wasn't cheating. Since Cloud is nowhere to be found, what does Tifa do? All up to you!

LTS: "YAY!! Happy ending!!"

Cloud: "Tifa is sexy when she wears my clothes."

Tifa: *blush* "Cloud!"

Cloud: "What?"

Zack: *glares at LTS* "You weren't bashing my angel, were you?"

LTS: "Only if you think she was the prankster. It could be anyone."

Zack: "Yeah, sure. R&R."

LTS: "Thanks for reading and I don't want flames!!"

CIH!! 15/03/2010


	20. Cloud's motivation

**A/N**: This one is short. PeaceLovEr asked for something fluffy and with humour, I don't know if I made it right, but I hope you all like it. And sorry for talking so long to update, Nibelheim keeps me busy.

LTS: "Cloud?"

Cloud: *enters the room* "You called?"

LTS: "Yeah. Just a question. You know how to fix drinks?"

Cloud: "No, but Tifa tried to teach me once."

LTS: "Something happened?"

Tifa: "We both ended drunk and Zack and Aerith found us on the floor."

LTS: "What?"

Cloud: "I was making the drinks, but I was distracted and I put more alcohol than we thought."

Tifa: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything...**"

* * *

**To:** PeAceLovEr 12

**Prompt:** Cloud being taught by Tifa on how mixing drinks 'cause he said he wants to help around the bar.

**Title**: Cloud's motivation...

**Total Words**: 708

__

"Now you have to add a shot of bottle number three in the mix." Tifa instructed to Cloud.

"This one?" He said while grabbing a bottle with a two marked on the cap.

"Cloud, are you blind? That's number two!" She leaned forward from the other side of the counter and grabbed a bottle. "See? This is number three."

He nodded and took it from her hands, brushing his fingertips across her hand in the process.

It had been that way for the last two hours. Cloud had asked Tifa to teach him to prepare some drinks so he could help her around the bar, but Cloud kept doing it wrong and Tifa was starting to think he was doing it on purpose. Every time he failed, she had to lean and grab the correct bottle for him.

Tifa's brows furrowed. Why was he doing it? She was sure Cloud wasn't so dumb to keep confusing the bottles after they were marked.

That's right. Tifa had given up at calling the drinks by their names and had wrote numbers on the cap of every bottle so he could remember them better, but it was still no use.

Cloud grabbed the bottle marked with a three and poured a shot inside the mix. Tifa sighed in relief. At least they were almost finished. The only thing left-

"Cloud!" Tifa leaned forward and grabbed him by his wrists to stop him. "I told you one shot!"

"Sorry." He didn't looked a bit sorry, he looked... happy? Was that a smile on his face?

Tifa let him go. "Okay, what's happening here?" She put her hands on her waist in her 'I-know-you're-hiding-something-and-I'm-so-gonna-find-out-what-it-is' pose.

His smile widened. "I just enjoy spending time with my girlfriend."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is that it?" He nodded. "You're doing all this just to spend time with me?" He nodded again and she smiled at him. "Cloud, that's sweet of you, but you had me two hours repeating you how to fix a drink."

"It was worth it."

"Worth what?" She asked, the vagueness of Cloud's answers making her lose her patience.

"I got two hours of hearing your sweet voice while you instructed me, your silky touch every time you stopped me or handed me the correct bottle, and your wonderful presence."

She was left speechless. "Cloud..." He could be so romantic and sweet, sometimes...

Tifa leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, his smile had transformed into a smirk as his gaze lowered.

"Needless to say that every time you leaned forward I got an amazing view."

Tifa sighed. Sometimes he could be just Cloud the male.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you like it!

LTS: "What distracted the all-mighty Cloud?"

Cloud: "... Tifa."

LTS: "Don't tell me. You were looking at her 'assets'..."

Cloud: "No!"

LTS: "Then?"

Tifa: "He stared at my lips while I told him how to do it."

Cloud: *dreamy* "So kissable..."

LTS: "... Male Cloud strikes again."

Tifa: "R&R and thanks-" *Cloud kisses her*

LTS: "... and thanks for reading..." *tries to ignore them*

Cloud: "Teef..." *kissing*

LTS: "Get a room, you two!"

CIH!! 11/04/2010


End file.
